One Piece: Rabbit and Cat Start
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU with new crewmembers. Before Luffy meets Zoro he encounters two sisters, a ditzy rabbit girl named Usa and a sarcastic cat girl named Ko. With these two on his crew, things are going to be interesting. Please R&R.
1. The Rabbit & The Cat Meet the Straw Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece because if I did then 4kids would have gotten their hands on it (Rants) that 4kids, I hate them so much!

Ko: Getting less creative eh?

Me: Ignore the last part, and Usa, Ko and any OCs are mine.

One Piece: Rabbit and Cat Start

By Emma Iveli

"There once was man named Gold Roger who was king of the pirates, he had fame, wealth and power beyond you wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gall… hey what are you doing? What's with those Naruto knife things."

"They're called Kunai!"

"Gahhh!"

Please stand by sign is shown with a blue haired cat girl with a demented look killing the 4kids logo with a Kunai

A chibi version of the Cat girl from the please stand by logo appears, "Geez, I hate that song… wait why am I chibi?"

"Because the author wanted to experiment!" said a pink haired rabbit girl who showed up. She began moving fast, "Look at me! I'm chibi!"

"Oookay." Said the cat girl, "I'm Ko and this hyper girl who's not that bright is my older half sister Usa…"

"You didn't have to say that." said Usa with a sigh.

"Well anyways the author Emma, thought of an idea in which we join the Straw Hats much earlier then we did in the Rabbit and the Cat… say when did we join in continuity?" asked Ko.

Usa shrugged, "Well now we are joining before Zoro… hey wait a second isn't that just pushing us too far? I mean most people think we might be the dreaded Mary Sue!" said Ko.

"No, we have faults, I'm as smart as Luffy and you have the thing with yarn balls." said Usa.

"You have a point" said Ko.

"And that thing about trusting people." said Usa.

"Yeah…" said Ko.

"And the thing about wanting to emotionally crush San…" said Usa.

"That won't happen for a long time in this story!" yelled Ko.

"Oh yeah…" said Usa.

"Well anyways, normally Emma would have given stats on us but since everything is stating over so she doesn't need to" said Ko.

"Plus she'll be skipping over anything with out us or any new character because there are a lot of people who hate reading things that are the exact same thing in the Magna and anime" said Usa.

"Emma's one of them." mumbled Ko.

"Is this even part of the Story?" asked Usa.

"I think it is other wise A/N would have appeared," said Ko.

"Well…" said Usa.

"Fanfic Start!" said both.

Chapter 1: The Rabbit and The Cat Meet the Straw Hat

It was beautiful day in the East Blue, a blue haired girl who was 15 looked at the clouds, she was on a very small boat, all it had was a galley. It's sail had the symbol of a pink rabbit and a blue cat. Her hair was short and was covered in a baseball cap her green eyes looked towards the galley. She stretched and yawned.

"Hey sis!" said the girl.

A girl came from the galley, she was the same age. She had long waist long pink hair, tied into a braid covered by a white sun hat with a pink ribbon on it. She wore a pink sundress as she normally did which was covered with a pink apron with a carrot design on it.

"Yeah?" said the other girl.

"Can I sing?" asked the girl.

"Of course! You know I love your signing!" said the other girl who went back in the galley.

"And if this attracts some pirate it would be a helpful bonus" said the girl to herself while taking out a mike from nowhere. She began to sing a catchy pop song.

Meanwhile not too far away two boys were on a boat, a boat even smaller then the girls, it lacked any room what so ever. One of them had messy black covered with a straw hat he look about 17, the other was boy with pink and very thick glasses, he looked a couple years younger. The older boy heard something.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It sounds like signing!" said the younger boy.

"Let's see who's signing!" said… well actually yelled the older boy.

"But wait, we might go off course…" said the younger boy, but it was all for naught.

A few minutes later they came across the girl's boat, to find the girl signing they got very close in fact so close it was right next to the boat. When she finished the older boy clapped and cheered. The girl look at the two boys.

"So you liked my signing?" asked the girl.

"Yes it was fantastic!" said the older boy.

"Really!" said girl, "Wow, I can't believe you liked it! After all I plan to be a pop star one day!"

"It was really good!" said the older boy.

"Ko are you talking to someone?" asked the other girl coming from the galley.

"Yeah, just some guys who like my sighing!" said the girl, whose name is Ko.

"Oh really how would you two like to stay for lunch." said the other girl.

The younger boy was about to decline but then the older boy yelled out "FOOOOOOD!"

"We'll take that as a yes!" said Ko with a smile, "Oh I'm Kone Ko, and this is my half sister Gi Usa."

The older boy laughed at Ko's full name

"He he, koneko." said the older boy. (Koneko means kitten in Japanese)

"Oh yeah what's your name?" asked Ko.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" yelled the older boy.

Ko began to laugh at his name "Monkey, and you thought my name was funny." laughed Ko.

"And I'm Koby." said the younger boy.

"I'll go prepare some more food." said Usa.

About 30 minutes later, after Luffy and Koby heard more of Ko's signing Usa came out with dishes of fish and vegetables.

"Do you have any meat?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry, but we don't I'm a vegetarian and Ko's fav food is fish." said Usa.

Luffy stared blankly at Usa and asked "What's a vegetarian?"

Koby, Usa and Ko anime fell, "How can someone not know what a vegetarian is?" thought Ko.

After everyone regained composure they began to eat… well Luffy and Usa pigged out.

"Wow I had no idea there was someone who ate as much as my sister!" said Ko jokingly.

"I don't think they heard you…" said Koby.

Ko sighed, after lunch they began to talk.

"So what are you doing out here?" asked Koby.

"We're on vacation" said Usa.

"That's right… from the Grand Line" said Ko with a smirk.

"Vacation…" said Luffy.

"From the Grand Line?" finished Koby.

"That's right, we may seem like your normal 15 year old girls…" said Usa.

"But we are the gift and the bright of the Grand Line." said Ko.

"The Rabbit" said Usa.

"And The Cat" said Ko.

"I never heard that story…" said Luffy.

"Well it's one that hasn't gone around the East Blue from what we heard, we are Pirate Thieves" said Ko.

"But we give most to the poor." said Usa.

"So your pirate thieves?" asked Luffy.

"That' right?" said Ko.

"And you give to the poor" said Luffy.

"Yep." said Usa.

"So your good guys?" said Luffy.

"As good as thieves any ways" said Ko with a wink.

"Then will you join my pirate crew?" asked Luffy.

Ko looked like someone told her that her father was right next to her… she despised her father very much.

"YOU'RE A PIRATE!" she yelled, "Pirates, they are the lowest scu…" she said but was cut off by her saying "We accept."

"All right!" said Luffy.

"Usa!" said Ko.

"Remember that promise you made?" asked Usa.

"Yes…" said Ko.

When they first left their home Usa made Ko promise that if they find a good pirate crew they would join.

"He said he was looking for good guys…" said Usa.

"There's no way I'm j…" said Ko but was cut off by Usa saying "Ko-Chan…"

"Crap…" thought Ko, she looked at her, Usa's violet eyes were big and sparkly as well as teary.

"Please Ko-Chan don't break your promise" said Usa.

"Fine, fine, fine" said Ko.

Usa began to celebrate "Yay!" she held up her hand doing a V sign "V is victory!"

"You may be saying Victory, but your hands saying Live Long and Prosper" said Ko glaring at her.

"Oh, right" said Usa with a small giggle.

"All right I found my first crew members!" said Luffy.

"Wait what about Koby?" asked Ko looking at the younger boy.

"The truth is that I want to join the Marines." said Koby.

"Interesting…" said Ko.

"So what can you guys do?" asked Luffy.

"Are you kidding! I sang a song and Usa cooked! Why don't you just make us your cook and musician… D'oh!" said Ko wanting to not have position.

"That's not a bad idea!" said Luffy.

"Do you want to know how we fight!" said Usa.

"You can fight?" asked Luffy.

Ko shook her head, "How else would we have stolen treasure from pirates?" she asked.

Usa decided to tell him anyways "I'm a master of the Gi Style of Martial Arts and I also can use Ki as a weapon!" said Usa.

"You use Keys as weapon?" asked Luffy.

"Not Keys, Ki, you know Ki, Chi, the Force, the energy that all things have" said Ko, "He's just as dumb as Usa is" she thought.

"That's right! I'll shoot a beam into the air" said Usa.

She began to glow pink, and she shot a small beam into the air, there was a loud "Caw!" song and a seagull fell to the boat.

"Ooops…" she said.

"Great you killed a seagull." said Ko.

Usa began to looked for a place to put it, "Just chuck it into the ocean!" yelled Ko.

Usa threw it back to ocean, "Well I'm a master of the Kone style of weapons and I'm also a 3rd degree master of the other dimension" said Ko.

Luffy looked like she was so excited he could burst while Koby asked "What does that mean?"

"It's just a fancy way of saying she's really good with pocket space" said Usa, "So looks like we're members now!"

"Whoopee do! We're pirates" said Ko sarcastically.

"That's the sprit!" said Usa.

Koby stared at the girl while Ko just sighed.

"Well since we know what we do, what does our new Capitan do?" asked Usa.

"You want to see?" asked Luffy.

"Yep!" said Usa.

Luffy stretched out his lip "I'm a rubber man!" he said.

Ko smirked "A devil fruit…" she said.

"Yeah I ate the Gum Gum fruit, how did you know?" asked Luffy.

"See them all the time." replied Ko as if it were nothing.

"Oh that is so cool!" said Usa, "Since you know about the devil fruits obviously we don't need to hide them!"

"No don't!" said Ko but it was too late, Usa removed her hat to revel to rabbit ears.

"My mom ate the Usagi Usagi fruit before I was born." said Usa.

Luffy began to poke them "Can I touch them?" he asked.

"Of course!" said Usa, "I also have a rabbit's tail" As Luffy began to play with her rabbit ears.

"As long as she doesn't revile mine I'm fine" thought Ko.

"Ko also has ears and a tail but hers are cats." said Usa.

Ko put her face into her hand.

"So does that mean you can't swim." asked Koby.

"I can but Ko can't… there's 50/50 chance according to Ko that children of devil fruit eaters can't swim, however sometimes whether or not is it's a woman who ate the fruit effects the odds… I think that's how it goes." said Usa.

"Hey Captain!" said Ko removing her hat.

"What?" asked Luffy still busy playing with Usa's ears.

"I'm calling you Captain Oblivious form now on, 'kay?" asked Ko.

Luffy thought for a moment not knowing what "Oblivious" meant, "Sure okay." He said.

Ko looked at Koby "I wish you didn't have to join the Marines, I don't want to stuck alone with those two." she sighed.

"Well Luffy's trying to get Roronoa Zoro to join but I think it's crazy, that guys a demon!" said Koby.

"I don't care if that guy's a demon or not, as long as I'm alone with those two. I heard about him as well, might make a good sparing partner" said Ko.

And so begins the adventure of Luffy and his crew.

Next Time: Luffy tries to recruit the infamous Roronoa Zoro who's imprisoned by the Marines. However the on of the Captain of the base made a promise to Zoro... a promise he doesn't intend to keep. And when Luffy finds out he gets mad and Usa and Ko find out the son is a perv they get beyond angry!

A/N: This is a surprise, I just had to write this story. Oh well, oh just because Usa's the cook does not mean Sanji's not joining, in fact half the fun of these two is their interaction with Sanji. There will also be a new "arc" in between the Kuro and Don Kreig arcs. I will continue Straw Hats One Half and the other Usa and Ko sorties I have planned.


	2. The Pirate hunter Zoro

Chapter 2: The Pirate hunter Zoro

The two small boats approached the island, Luffy and Koby rode in their boat while Usa and Ko rode in theirs. Usa wore her hair down like she normally does when not cooking. Usa and Ko prepared for landing: putting their hats on.

"Hey why are you hiding your ears?" asked Luffy.

"There's a certain stereotype about cat girls and rabbit girls… stereotypes we don't like…" said Ko with an angry look on her face, Usa as had the same look but was also glowing pink.

Koby began to hide behind Luffy, those two were scary at that moment and shouldn't be messed with.

"What kind of stereotype?" asked Luffy who was brave enough to ask… or maybe he was just stupid… that was Ko's guess.

"It's something we don't want to talk about" said Usa with her pink glow dying down.

Ko deiced to explain the glow "When ever my sister gets angry she glows. Like her ki abilities we don't know how it happens." said Ko.

Usa wanted to change the subject, "Say who's this Zoro guy you want to join?" asked Usa.

"Usa…" said Ko, "I told you study up on infamous pirates and bounty hunters of the east blue before we came here!"

"I guess I forgot…" said Usa, "Who is he?"

"Well they say he's a blood thirsty hound…" said Koby.

"So we're dealing with a real sicko?" asked Usa.

Ko looked at her sister "No he means that hunts down pirates… maybe if someone studied up then we would have this conversation!" said Ko. She sighed, "So you really want this guy?" she asked Luffy.

"Well I haven't deiced yet…" said Luffy.

Ko anime fell, "If he decides no too I may be stuck with these two for a while…" she thought.

"Say what position will he have if he joins?" asked Usa.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

"If he joins maybe first mate, because I'm not taking it." said Ko regaining composure.

"That's not a bad idea… unless Usa wants it." said Luffy.

"No I'm fine with cook" said Usa.

The two boats landed and the three pirates and boy got on land.

"Hey I'm hungry!" said Usa.

"That's a surprise" said Ko sarcastically.

"Wow I'm surprised that Koby got us here fast" said Luffy.

"Well it's the minimum requirement for all sea farers… why not get a navigator…" said Koby.

"Yeah after food." said Luffy.

All 4 went to a restaurant where both Usa and Luffy were pigging out. Afterwards they talked once again because Ko knows it's not a good idea to talk to Usa when she eats.

"That was good…" said Usa.

"Yeah…" agreed Luffy, "Well Koby looks like it time for you to join the marines."

"Yeah… even though it means I'm your enemy as well." said Koby crying.

"There, there." said Usa patting his back.

"I forgot, isn't this island where Roronoa Zoro is?" asked Luffy.

"You forgot that Roronoa Zoro is here?" asked Ko with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly the entire restaurant jumped in fear after hearing Zoro's name, twice.

"What's with them?" asked Luffy.

"Maybe it's not a good thing to say his name around here." whispered Koby.

"You have a point…" whispered Ko.

"I heard that Captain Morgan is the Captain stationed here." said Koby changing the subject.

Suddenly once again the rest of the restaurant jumped up in fear.

"Oookay, that's weird." said Ko.

Not too long later the group left.

"I wonder why they were scared when I mentioned Captain Morgan's name." said Koby.

"Well I think they were just weird." said Usa.

"Or got too excited." said Luffy.

"I don't think so…" said Ko thinking.

They got to the Marine's base. Koby's legs were shaking.

"Well aren't you going to go in?" asked Usa.

"I'm not mentally prepared yet!" said Koby.

"Well when are you going to be?" asked Ko.

Koby didn't know how to answer.

"I'm going to find Zoro!" said Luffy.

"Me too! I want to see what the demon looks like." said Usa.

"He's not an actual demon you!" said Ko.

Luffy stretched his arms to look over the wall while Usa jumped up like it was nothing.

"Hey there's a guy over there!" yelled Usa.

"I see him too!" said Luffy.

Both jumped down and ran where the guy they saw was. Koby and Ko fallowed. Once again Luffy pulled himself up the wall and Usa jumped up. Ko deiced to see who the guy was and jumped up on the wall as well. Koby looked at the sisters, wondering how they could jumped up so high. He managed to jump up after a few tries. But after getting a good look at the guy, Koby fell.

"Black bandana and haramaki sash, it Roronoa Zoro!" said Koby.

"He's the demon? He looks human to me" said Usa.

"I keep telling you he's human…" said Ko.

"So that's him, hey maybe I can untie his ropes…" said Luffy.

"No that's suicide! He might destroy the whole town." said Koby.

"Maybe it is better that he joins the marines he's kind of getting on my nerves…" thought Ko with a sweat drop.

Zoro looked up and smiled at him, "Hey kid!" he said.

"He's talking to us!" said Koby panicking.

"Hey if you untie me I'll make it worth your while. I'll hunt down a pirate with a price on his head and give you all the bounty. Don't worry I'm a man of my word" Said Zoro.

"Don't do it Luffy he'll kill us all!" said Koby.

"He won't, because I won't let him!" said Luffy.

Ko on the other hand was thinking something else, "From what I heard he has a bounty on his head… if Zoro kills him for me then… I finally move on with my life" she thought.

Ko looked like she was about to go over when Usa said "Don't you dare think about it… if someone else does it, then we really can't move on with our lives…" said Usa.

Ko knew that Usa had the same idea but unlike Ko didn't want to do it, Ko showed restraint.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing" said Ko.

"We'll tell you later…" said Usa.

"Usa…" whispered Ko.

"We have to tell him sometime, he's our captain after all" whispered Usa.

Suddenly a ladder appeared next to Usa and a little girl climbed on to the top. She shushed them and she climbed over the wall.

"That little girl is going to be killed!" said Koby.

"Geez, you're a little paranoid…" said Ko.

"Hey I think she's giving him rice balls!" said Usa, "How sweet."

They watch as the little girl tried to give Zoro the rice balls but he refused then the gates nearby opened. A man with two marines showed up.

"He must be an officer he'll rescue the little girl." said Koby.

"I don't think she needs help…" said Ko.

He said something to the girl then grabbed one of the rice balls and took a bite. The officer spat it out and crushed the rest with his feet making the little girl cry.

That's so mean! It looked like she made them with her heart! How dare that guy do that!" said Usa who began to glow.

The other three sweatdroped, "My Pervert senses are tingling as well about this guy." She said.

"Yeah mine too… usually this don't happened unless the guy's a class A perv or just stinking spoiled… by the way he's dressed it's hard to tell…" said Ko.

Both Luffy and Koby looked at her, "I'll tell you later what we mean later…" said Ko.

The officer told something to another marine. The marine looked he didn't want to do it but did anyways he threw the little girl over the fence. However Luffy managed to catch her.

"Are you all right?" asked Luffy.

"I'm fine." said the little girl who was crying a bit.

"That man was mean what he did, why didn't he like your rice balls." asked Usa.

"He didn't like that I seasoned with sugar instead of salt, I thought it would be nice as I like sweets… it was the first time I ever made some…" said the little girl who was about to cry.

"Well, that's a problem but I do know how to make sweet rice balls…" said Usa.

She began to cheer up the little by telling her some recipes that she knows up that are sweet. Ko wouldn't help but to sweat drop, cooking was one of the best things Usa was good at, other than Gi martial arts, everything else she was a bit of klutz. Ko looked around and saw Luffy was nowhere to be found. She deiced to check over the fence, she saw that Luffy was talking to Zoro.

"That's not my kind of deal. I have my own plans for the future." said Zoro.

"I say take the deal" said Ko.

Zoro looked at the girl, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm this guy's musician, I think you should take the deal." said Ko.

"Well, I made a deal with the idiot son, if I can last a month then I'm a free man, go search for other crew members else where." said Zoro.

"Wow I don't think I can last out here for more than a week with out food." said Luffy.

"That's surprising." said Ko sarcastically.

"You and I have different will power." said Zoro.

Ko sighed, "There goes any chance of having a decent conversation for a while." She thought.

Both Luffy and Ko and began to leave, "Wait can you give me that?" asked Zoro motioning to the mashed up rice ball.

"You want to eat that?" asked Ko cocking an eyebrow.

"It's more dirt ball than rice ball now." said Luffy picking it up.

"I don't care" said Zoro.

Luffy fed Zoro the rice ball, and he ate it all.

"That is definitely in my top 10 of grossest things." said Ko.

"Tell her it was delicious…" said Zoro.

"Are your taste buds broken or something?" asked Ko.

"Will you stop saying those things?" asked Zoro.

"What it's just how I cope with being a pirate." Said Ko, "Hey Captain Oblivious we should go… don't want the weirdo to catch us!"

Ko jumped over the fence and waited for Luffy on the other side.

Later after Luffy told the little girl that Zoro ate the rice ball, the little girl whose name is Rika was telling Luffy, Koby and Ko about what happened. They were all shocked to find out that Helmeppo, the son of Captain Morgan had vicious dogs that attacked her. Zoro saved her but was arrested, thusly made a deal with him. Not only that but Captain Morgan ruled like a tyrant, everyone was afraid of them.

"I thought that's how it was." said Ko.

"Huh?" asked Luffy.

"Well you see I'm very observant, when the towns people reacted ot his name I knew it was suspicious, I knew something was going on, this guys needs to be stopped." said Ko.

"Say where's Usa?" asked Luffy.

Ko sweatdroped, "She's shopping remember she figured that it would be a good time to shop before we leave." said Ko.

"Oh yeah." said Luffy.

Not too far away at a fruit stand Usa was looking at fruit, when she saw everyone bowing. It was Helmeppo. He noticed Usa wasn't bowing, he also noticed that Usa was extremely beautiful in his eyes.

"Why aren't you bowing?" he asked hoping she she'd say "I didn't see you I'm sorry"

"Why should I?" asked Usa, "I'm not from this island."

"Your not, so that's why you didn't bow to me" said Helmeppo.

"That's right…" said Usa who began to glow a tiny bit, she knew he was hitting on her.

"Say I was wondering would you like to get lunch in three days, this way we could watch the execution of Zoro together" said Helmeppo with a wink.

Usa was shocked at what she heard… not him asking her out on a date but the execution of Zoro.

"I'll get back to you on that!" said Usa who ran off to find Luffy and Ko.

A few minutes later she found them.

"What has gotten you riled up?" asked Ko.

Usa was glowing quite a bit.

"I have bad news!" said Usa.

Ironically Helmeppo had happened on the same street, the people were once again bowing to him.

"I have an announcement to make, in three days Roronoa Zoro will be executed." said Helmeppo.

"That was the bad news…" said Usa.

"But… you made a promise to him." yelled Luffy.

"Oh that was just a joke." said Helmeppo, "That beast was fool enough to believe it."

Luffy thought about what Zoro had said, he run up to Helmeppo and punched him in the face.

Two marines who were by his side caught him.

"I'm telling daddy on you!" yelled Helmeppo.

Usa walked up to him, "I have deiced on the answer to the date…" she said glowing pink. She sighed, "Gi Style Martial Arts, Kick to the Danger Zone!" She kicked him… well what the name of the attack is.

"That's my answer…" she answered coldly.

"Thought he was a perv…" said Ko to her sister.

"That's it, I'm telling daddy on you!" he said in a very voice.

Usa ran off in some random direction.

Koby was holding Luffy back, "I deiced, Zoro is joining!" said Luffy.

"I know he will, say why don't you warn him and I go find my sister…" said Ko who ran after Usa.

Not too long later Ko found Usa crying in their boat.

"Hey sis…" said Ko.

Usa didn't say anything, "I understand that you didn't want to talk, I mean you were hit on by a guy who's ugly, you got angry and kicked him in the nads, if I had a berries for every time that happened… I'd buy myself a new set of clothes." said Ko.

Usa smiled at this, it was true she did that a lot, "It's not just the fact that he hit on you and asked you out it was the date itself right, because your never this upset…" said Ko.

"You know me all to well." said Usa.

"You know the best way to get angry about a sick ugly perv is to not only beat him up but take away his pride am I right?" asked Ko.

Usa nodded, "Your right!" said Usa, they slapped each other 5.

There was a loud crash sound coming from the Marine's base.

"Sounds like Captain Oblivious need our help, want to help him?" said Ko.

"Wow…" said Usa.

"What?" asked Ko.

You like him as a friend..." said Usa honestly surprised.

"I don't, I just think since we're the only members of his crew we should help him." said Ko.

"Right" said Usa rolling her eyes.

"We better get there fast!" said Ko.

"Right!" said Usa.

And so the two ran to the base.

Next Time: It's the Pirates VS Marines. It's Luffy, Zoro, Usa, Ko and even Koby VS "Axe Hand" Morgan. But is everything as it seems? Will Zoro join? Will Koby be able to join the marines? How bad is Luffy's acting and how good is Usa and Ko's? All these answers and more will be relieved next time!


	3. Pirate VS Marines

Chapter 3: Pirate VS Marines

The two sisters ran to the base as fast as they could. They made it to find that a bunch of Marines with swords were running to attack Luffy who was trying to untie Zoro.

"It figures…" mumbled Ko.

"I have an idea!" said Usa.

"A brilliant idea?" asked Ko.

"No just an idea unfortunately…" said Usa.

"Shoot…" thought Ko.

Usa whispered it into her ear, "Not bad… but it's a little show offish if I do say myself…" said Ko.

The marines were almost to the idiot rubber man. Zoro was yelling at him to hurry up and give him his swords. Just as the Marines were about to strike a mixture of Kunai, Shrunken and Throwing knives rained down blocking their path.

"What was that?" asked Zoro.

"Oh boys!" said a familial voice.

Everyone turned to the wall to find Usa and Ko standing back to back in a cool, pose.

"I'm Gi Usa! Formerly known as the Rabbit, former pirate thief and now a pirate chef!" said Usa doing a series of cool poses.

"And I'm Kone Ko, Formerly known as the Cat, former pirate thief and now a pirate musician!" said Ko doing a series of cool poses.

"And we will help out Capitan!" said both doing the same pose.

Everyone starred at this site.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"I know the blue haired girl is your musician but who's the other girl?" asked Zoro.

"My cook." said Luffy.

Zoro began to sweat drop, "His cook and musician are the only one who came to rescue him?" he thought.

Both girls jumped down to help Luffy untie Zoro.

"Just to let you know, that whole pose thing was all Usa's idea." said Ko while Usa sweatdroped.

"It's true, I'll take of some of these guys, can't guarantee I'll get all of them." said Usa turning on her Ki.

She stood in front of the Marines, she put her hands into a heart shape "Sparkly Pink Heart Beam!" she said sending out a pink shaped heart beam that was indeed sparkly. All the marines dodged the beam.

"Shoot!" said Usa snapping her fingers.

Zoro watched her shoot out the beam wondering how she was able to shoot that beam.

Luffy continued to try top untie him from the post, "Want me to cut him loose?" asked Ko.

"No I can handle it." said Luffy.

"It looks your only making it tighter." said Ko.

Usa ran to her sister, "I need some help…" she said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't use your smallest beam!" said Ko.

"But it's the most powerful…" said Usa.

"But also the easiest to dodge." said Ko.

"I got a rope undone!" said Luffy.

"Then give me my swords!" said Zoro.

Koby who was unconscious, woke up to find the marines were about to strike the group.

"Look out!" he yelled.

Just as the Marines were about to strike, Zoro who held three swords, one each hand and the third in his mouth.

"The first one who moves die!" said Zoro perfectly though the sword.

The Marines were so scared they began to cry.

"How is he able to talk?" asked Ko.

"Well I don't care that was so cool!" yelled Usa.

"He is!" agreed Luffy.

"Listen, I gave you my word! I fought the Marines so I'm an outlaw. However there is a mission I need to fulfill. My dream is to be the world's best swords man. All I have left it my destiny. My name maybe infamous but it's going to shake the world. If my duties as a pirate gets the way, I'm going to make you commit hara kiri." said Zoro.

"World's best swords man? Well I'm going to be king of the pirates any less would make me look bad." said Luffy.

Zoro smiled though his sword.

"All right he joined!" celebrated Usa.

"I can have a normal conversation…" thought Ko.

"Why are you heisting, cut them into mince meat!" yelled a voice.

Usa and Ko looked behind the marines, and saw a huge man with a metal jaw and an axe for a hand.

"That's Captain Morgan?" said Usa.

"He looks nothing like his perverted son" said Ko with a smirk.

"Zoro duck!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro did what Luffy told him to do. When he ducked Luffy did a round house kick combined with his Gum Gum powers, knocking all the marine back to Captain Morgan.

"That was so awesome!" yelled Usa.

"He so incredible!" said Koby

"No bad…" said Ko.

"What the devil are you?" asked Zoro.

"I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy.

"We can't handle a rubber man!" cried one of the marines.

"And that demon Zoro!" cried another.

"Hear me! I will not tolerate defeats!" said Captain Morgan, "All those who were whining must shoot themselves in the heads on my command!" said Captain Morgan.

"That's insane!" yelled Ko.

"There's something wrong…" said Zoro.

Luffy ran to Captain Morgan "Hey I'm your enemy try putting me to death!" yelled Luffy.

"He's insane…" said Ko.

The two began to fight, Usa cheered loudly for Luffy while Ko watched silently, she was amazed that Luffy was beating the giant axe handed marine Capitan. However Ko became worried when Usa's loud cheers suddenly stopped.

"Usa?" asked Ko.

"What's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"Usa's missing…" said Ko.

Luffy was about to pound Captain Morgan's face when a voice yelled, "Stop!"

Luffy punched Captain Morgan, not listening to the voice.

"I said stop you idiot!" yelled the voice.

Everyone turned to see Helmeppo holding Koby at gun point… and had Usa in his other hand holding her and her mouth shut.

"Stop this now I'll shoot 4 eyes here and the girl too!" yelled Helmeppo.

Koby was about to say something when Ko laughed, "Great idea Usa!" she said.

"What was you talking about?" said Helmeppo.

"You have no idea… she's not the type of hostage you want…" said Ko.

Usa began to glow and shot a beam from her hand at Helmeppo. Koby ran while the going was good. Usa flipped him over her shoulder.

"Wow that was good…" said Zoro shocked at Usa's strength.

"You should have seen me kick him in the danger zone!" said Usa.

Koby saw while Luffy was distracted with Usa's pummeling of Helmeppo Captain Morgan was taking this as his chance of taking him out. "Luffy! Look out!" he yelled.

Before Captain Morgan could take down Luffy, Zoro slashed him, Captain Morgan fell unconscious and as he was falling a mixture of Shrunken, Kunai and throwing knives pinned down his clothes, preventing any chance of getting up when he became conscious again. Zoro looked at the one who threw the mixture, Ko. "When he wakes he has no chance of getting up… unless he wants to be naked." she said.

"They defeated Captain Morgan…" cried one of the Marines.

Ko grabbed a rapier from pocket space preparing to fight. That is until they began to celebrate.

"Yay! He's been defeated!" cheered one

"Captain Morgan's defeated!" cheered another

"That means he was ruling by fear." said Koby.

"That's what I said earlier!" said Ko.

"They must have hated him as the town was." said Koby.

"But they were too afraid to show it." said Usa.

Zoro suddenly collapsed, "Zoro!" yelled Luffy, Usa, Ko and Koby.

Later at Rika's house they finished eating well half of them any ways. Zoro as it turns out collapsed from hunger.

"I'm stuffed… not eating for 9 days was worse than I thought." said Zoro.

"You wouldn't have lasted for a month…" said Usa and Luffy in between bites.

"Funny, you two seem hungrier than I am…" he said watching the two stuff them selves.

"Usa eats a lot because she has an extremely high metabolism thanks to her Ki manipulation…" said Ko, "Captain Oblivious… I have no idea why he eats like that"

"Thanks for feeding me along with the heroes." said Koby to Rika's mother.

"You did help Koby… you um… um…" said Usa trying to think.

"Helped?" said Ko sarcastically.

"Yeah you helped… with um…" said Usa.

"I'd say it again but then we'd be in a strange loop" said Ko.

"So what's next." said Zoro.

"We're going to the Grand Line." said Luffy.

"What! That' suicide!" said Koby.

Ko cleared her throat, Usa gave them a look of "Excuse me?"

"Um… I meant for Luffy and Zoro…" said Koby.

"Thank you." said Usa.

"You know, the Grand Line isn't as dangerous as it seems sure the most dangerous pirates roam there, sure the weather's unpredictable except around islands… but it's really just a normal place where people live, work and play… after all me and my sister are from Konegi Island in the grand Line!" said Ko.

"It still dangerous!" said Koby.

"Why are you worried, your not coming with us" said Zoro.

"Your worried for your friends, aren't you?" asked Usa.

"That's right… you 4 stood up for me when no one else did…" said Koby, "You showed me to fallow dreams…"

"And that's why we are going to the Grand Line!" said Luffy.

"That's right… wait, what?" said Koby.

"Hey wait weren't you the cabin boy for Alvita… no that's not it… A. Diva… no that's not it ether… what ever that pirate woman is…" said Usa.

"I told you to study…" said Ko.

Usa sweat dropped.

"Usa makes a good point. You were her cabin boy, if they hear about this, they might not enlist you." said Zoro.

"That's true…" said Ko.

Just then the door opened and some marines showed up.

"Excuse me." said the highest ranked member.

"What did you fart?" asked Ko.

Everyone stared at her while Luffy and Rika laughed.

"What, uncalled for?" asked Ko.

"Well um I understand you are pirates… is this true?" said the marine.

"That's right, I have a small crew so I'm officially a pirate captain" said Luffy.

"While we are grateful you saved the base town but we can't harbor pirates… we have to ask you to leave. Since we are grateful we won't report you in." said the marine.

"Why are you making them leave!" yelled one of the towns people out side.

"You hated Morgan like the rest of us!" yelled another.

"That's right, they're your savors too!" yelled yet another.

"Well I guess we should leave" said Luffy.

Luffy and his three crew members were about leave.

The marine looked to Koby, "Aren't you going with them?" he asked.

"I'm not with them" said Koby.

The marines turned towards the crew.

"Is this true?" asked the marine.

"I know all about this kid's past." said Luffy.

"Luffy… don't." said Koby.

Luffy began to tell the story of Koby's past, when Luffy was about to revile that Koby was Alvida's cabin boy Koby punched Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

Luffy began to beat up Koby, Usa managed to stop him.

"Calm down, calm down" said Usa trying to calm him down.

"Nice one sis." thought Ko.

I can clearly see you aren't friend's get out now." said the marine.

All 4 began to leave Koby looked at Luffy, he realized it was an act.

A few minutes later Ko finally let it out by laughing "I've seen some pretty bad acting but that was the worst! I bet I can act way better than you!" she said.

"That's true, they might see though it…" said Zoro.

"I don't think he heard you…" said Usa, which was true, Luffy was glaring at Ko.

"I'd like to see you try." said Luffy.

Ko and Usa nodded at each other, Ko suddenly collapsed clutching her stomach.

"It hurts so much…" she whined.

"Ko? Are you all right?" said Usa.

Both Luffy and Zoro began to get worried. Luffy went up to Ko.

"Are you all right?" asked Luffy.

"It's… it's…" said Ko.

"Ko…" said Usa who was about to cry.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"It's…" said Ko, who suddenly jumped up "Your terrible acting.

She, Usa and even Zoro began to laugh. Luffy was surprise but was a good sport and began to laugh too.

"We should head out…" said Ko.

Just as the two boats were being untied from the docks a familiar voice called out "Luffy!"

All 4 turned around and saw Koby.

"Thank you for everything you did!" he said, "I won't forget you!"

Koby began to salute.

"Interesting…" said Ko.

"A marine saluting a pirate." said Zoro.

As they were sailing away the entire base showed up and saluted, as the entire town came out to say good bye.

Not too long later Usa said something, "Hey there's something we need to talk about…" said Usa.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Usa and Ko looked at each other, "There's a reason why we choose the East Blue…" said Ko.

"There's a pirate we need to fight…" said Usa.

"We heard a rumor that he's out here, if he is and we encounter him… please don't get involved in the fight!" said Ko.

"This is something we need to do for ourselves…" said Usa.

"Who is this pirate?" asked Zoro.

Usa was about to say something but Ko said "We can't tell you yet, it's not a good idea... you'll find in due time… but this… this is something we need to keep ourselves for now." said Ko.

"It must be really important if you want to fight him on your own." said Luffy.

"It is…" said Usa.

"If we never defeat him… then we can't ever fallow our dreams or move on with out lives…" said Ko.

"It must be really bad what this guy did you…" said Luffy.

"It is… very terrible…" said Ko.

"This isn't another prank is it?" asked Zoro.

Both Ko and Usa glared at him, "I guess it isn't…" he said.

And so the Pirate Crew headed out… forgetting one little problem…

Next Time: After the realization that they need a Navigator, Luffy gets carried away by a giant sea gull he wanted to eat. While fallowing him Zoro picks up a few castaways. Who is Buggy the Clown and who is stealing The Rabbit and The Cat's method of stealing? Find out next time! Contains Mini-Story of trying to explain the Birds and the Bees to Luffy... or lack of an explanation...

A/N: Yes the pirate mentioned in the chapter is the villain of the new "Arc", also I forgot to mention this earlier but there are newmembers of Buggy's crew, The Black Cat Pirates and Arlong's Crew. All of them meant to be an enemy of Usa and/or Ko.


	4. Great… We’re Lost

Chapter 4: Great… We're Lost

The two small boats sailed next to each other, tied together by a long rope in case something happened (Usa's idea). Usa and Ko told Zoro about the fact that they are a rabbit girl and a cat girl, both were relived when they found out he didn't know the stereotype. While they were sailing, Ko wrote something down in a notebook, while the other three enjoyed the weather. Ko realized something.

"Hey um… where's our next stop so we can get supplies?" asked Ko.

"…" said Luffy, Zoro and Usa.

"You don't know what the next island is!" yelled Ko with her eye twitching.

"I don't know how to navigate…" said Luffy with a smile.

"WHAT!" yelled Ko.

"Drifting always worked for me" said Luffy.

Ko began to get a head ache, "And what's your?" she asked Zoro.

"Well, I followed a pirate out to sea but I couldn't find my back to my home village. So I made the best of things by going after pirates in the area. I had to money somehow" said Zoro.

"So you got lost…" said Ko.

"You had to put it that way?" yelled Zoro, "So what's your excuse?"

"Well navigating the grand line is different then navigating the four blues… so I don't know how to use a regular compass…" said Ko.

"I don't know how to use any kind of compass…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

"Ether way we should recruit a navigator as soon as possible." said Ko.

Usa stomach made a sound, "So hungry…" she moaned.

"Great… and you ate all of your food already…" said Ko.

"I'm hungry too…" moaned Luffy.

"I'm starving" said Zoro.

"We need to find an island ASAP." said Ko.

"Why aren't you hungry?" asked Zoro.

"Well you see… I have a stash of fish that I keep to myself…" said Ko.

"What and your not sharing?" said Zoro.

"Ever heard of the Story of the Little Red Hen?" asked Ko.

Zoro began to sweat drop, "Your point?" he asked.

"I caught all the fish by myself and I'm the only one who will eat them." said Ko.

"Hey!" said Luffy.

"I will share them if you pass a test… a test top see what kind of pirates you are" said Ko.

She gave them a look of this is going to be hard. Nether showed fear.

"What kind of test?" asked Zoro.

"You must…" said Ko she held off for dramatic tension, "Dress up in one of Usa's sun dresses and sing "I Feel Pretty.""

Luffy, Zoro and even Usa anime fell.

"What there is no way I'm doing that!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh would you rather sing "Dude Looks Like a Lady" instead" said Ko.

"That's not what I meant! There's no way am I wearing a pink sun dress!" yelled Zoro.

"She has other colors." said Ko.

"But they all have pink on them!" yelled Zoro.

"You're no fun…" said Ko.

"Food…" moaned both Luffy and Usa.

"Putting the cross dressing aside, I don't have that much left… even if I divide it three ways it wouldn't even be enough for a meal." said Ko.

"Then what was that cross dressing for?" asked Zoro then he realized something, "Wait three? Who wouldn't eat?"

"My sister, she's a vegetarian." said Ko.

"Oh yeah…" said Zoro, then went back to the other question, "Then what was the cross dressing for?"

"I'm the musician, my job is to entertain, I need my own entertainment too…" said Ko.

Zoro sighed, "You're just making fun of me for fun aren't you?" he asked.

"Bingo!" said Ko, "Like I said before I'm coping with becoming a pirate…"

"What did that pirate do to you?" asked Zoro.

Ko answered with a glare, a glare that said "None of your business"

"Well what ever he did Usa's not affected by it" said Zoro.

"Yeah… that's because… I can't say I promised my sister that I wouldn't tell, she'll tell you guys when she's ready" said Ko

Zoro just shrugged. Luffy watched the clouds when a bird flew in the sky.

"It's a bird and it looks pretty big." said Luffy.

"You want to eat it?" asked Ko looking up.

"Yeah!" said Luffy.

"Just one question how are we going ot get it, I'd ask Usa but she's in not shape to kill a bird with her ki… again" said Ko.

"I can get it!" said Luffy.

He stretched his arms and launched himself high into the sky… however he was caught in the beak of the giant seagull and was being carried away.

The sane/ conscious members of the crew were extremely angry with their idiot captain.

"That Luffy!" yelled Zoro using the oars to propel the boat… even though he was pulling the other boat thanks to the rope it still was going pretty fast, enough to no lose sight of the bird.

"Wow… that was a good idea" said Ko in her boat looking at the rope that extremely tight. Suddenly it went slack.

"That can't be a good sign…" she thought.

"Food!" moaned Usa.

She managed to pull out on their boat's oars and paddle to Luffy's boat. She was surprised to find Zoro was no longer rowing but three bruised pirates.

"Let me guess they tried to take over but you beat them up?" asked Ko.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

"Ko shook her head, "I just hope Captain Oblivious is all right…" she said.

"Food…." moaned Usa.

"Say what were you three doing out in the middle of sea?" asked Zoro.

"Thanks for reminding us!" said the middle pirate who wasn't rowing. They began to tell the story on hops a girl tricked them and stole their boat as well as treasure. The way she did it kind of got Ko angry.

"She stole our style!" she yelled.

Zoro looked at her strangely, "Oookay…" he said.

"This girl did, Usa or me would always play sick while the other cry. Then we fight them and steal all of their money." said Ko.

Zoro sweatdroped, "What she did sounds a little different." he said.

Ko sweat dropped, "Your right" she sighed.

The middle pirate looked at Ko, "Hey Cat girl… want to have a littlie fun?" he asked.

Ko became extremely angry, "Hey I want to show you something in the galley, after all you're the only one not rowing." said Ko in a seductive voice

The middle pirate hopped aboard Ko's boat. She led him in the galley… this is what w3as heard.

"Hey… wait what are you doing?" said the pirate, "What's with that ninja knife thing?"

"It's called a Kunai!" said Ko's voice coolly.

The pirate screamed, Zoro, couldn't help but to laugh at what was happening. The pirate came even more bruised and batted with quite a few cuts as well. He began to paddle for her boat. A few minutes after the pirate came out Ko finally came out with a bottle of something, she tossed it at her starving sister.

"It's your… drink" said Ko with a shudder.

Usa managed to sit up and drank the whole bottle. She suddenly got better.

"What is that?" asked Zoro.

"High fat milk, sugar and high calorie protein stuff…" said Usa.

"Something no human should drink… she only drinks in case of emergencies. It's effects doesn't last long as she burns it all up with about 5 blasts of Ki… we have no idea when we get to next island" said Ko.

"That's right… hey what's up with the three rowing the boats… where's Luffy?" asked Usa.

After tell her what happened Usa looked a little lost… "Who's Captain Buggy?" she asked.

Ko sweatdroped, "I told you to study…" said Ko.

"I agree with Usa, who is he?" asked Zoro.

"You haven't heard of Captain Buggy?" said the pirate rowing Usa and Ko's boat.

Both Zoro and Usa shook their heads no. While Ko raised her hand, "I have" she said, "He's a pirate captain with 15 million berry bounty, like Luffy he ate a Devil Fruit but I don' know which one…" she said then began to crack up, "He also has a big clown nose and wears clown make up!"

"You dare laugh captain buggy!" yelled the pirate rowing the sister's boat.

"Well yeah, I've seen many pirates with devil fruits. There's no way I'm scared of clowns!" said Ko with a cocky grin.

"Great she's getting cocky… I knew this will happen" sighed Usa.

"Knew what will happen?" asked Zoro.

"I thought Ko would get over confidante, some times she does that. I knew it would happen out here, after all the East Blue is considered the tamest. Unless her of next opponents uses her weakness then she'll have one big losing streak. Then I have to nag her… again" said Usa.

"Happens a lot?" asked Zoro.

"No just a few times… none of the pirates ever used her weakness against her though." said Usa.

Ko wanted ot change the subject… good thing she saw land, "Hey I see an island!" she yelled out.

"We can get supplies…" said Usa.

"Hopefully Luffy's there." said Zoro.

When they got there, it was a town but it was completely disserted. There was also large pirate ship.

"Is that Buggy's ship?" asked Ko suppressing a laugh.

"It is…" said one of the pirate.

"Look like he escaped from the circus!" said Ko who began laughing very hard.

Suddenly there was an explosion and several houses were destroyed.

"What was that?" asked Usa.

"It was one of Captain's Buggy's Buggy Balls" said one of the pirates.

"If I know Luffy… he's probably gotten himself in the middle of this…" said Zoro.

"Chances are extremely high that he is there." said Ko.

"So should we go?" asked Usa and the other two nodded.

They ran to the middle of town in hopes they can find Luffy…

Mini Story: The Birds and the Bees: Part 1

(Ko was finishing her explanation of her and her sister's pervert senses)

Ko: And that is what are pervert senses are… any questions?

Zoro: O.o You have problems.

Ko: -.- That was what the explanation was about, as long as the stereo type exists then we will have that problem.

Luffy: I have one…

Usa: What is it?

Luffy: Can you explain what you were talking about?

(There was an awkward silence)

Ko: Do you know what the Birds and the Bees are?

Luffy: I know what birds and bees are…

(There was another awkward silence)

Ko and Zoro: You tell him!

(Yet another awkward silence)

Ko: There is no way am I telling a boy older than myself about that!

Zoro: There's no way am I going to another man about that.

Usa: I can do it!

(Ko looks at her sister)

Ko: No way… I don't want a repeat of the bloody puppet incident…

Zoro and Luffy: Bloody puppet incident?

Ko: -.- Never ask…. (Sighs) Great I'm stuck with a captain who has no idea about… well…

Usa: If won't you allow me then we can wait 'till we recruit someone who will agree to do it…

Ko: Great idea Usa!

Zoro: I doubt we'll find someone who will explain that to him…

Luffy (picking his nose): Expalin what?

Mini Story To Be Continued…

Next Time: Luffy's stuck in a cage byand it's up to Zoro, Ko and Usa to save him. Will they be able to? And who's that girl? Their new navigator? Not she has any thing to say about it.

A/N: The mini story is many in a series in which Ko and the others try to find someone who is willing to do it,won't sugar coat it, isn't a pervert and won't scar him for life... I'd explain the bloody puppet incident but Ko hasn't been the same since...


	5. The Clown

Chapter 5: The Clown

The three ran towards the building that shot the canon. They got to a tavern that looked to have circus tent on top.

"He he, big top" said Usa.

"Bad!" said Ko.

"So what should we do?" asked Zoro.

"Well I have a feeling that Captain Oblivious might be stuck up there…" said Ko.

"So go up there?" said Usa.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" said Zoro.

Ko found a fire escape, which the sisters managed to jump on while Zoro climbed. When they got to the top they saw a red haired young woman was about to attacked by pirates. It appeared that she stopped the fuse of a canon with her hands… which happened to have pointed at Luffy who was tied up in a cage.

"That idiot…" muttered Ko.

"We'll help the girl first." said Zoro.

"Fine with me" said Usa.

"Okay…" said Ko taking out a naginata from pocket space.

Just as the pirates were about to attack the girl but Zoro took two of his swords, still sheathed managed to block them, Ko did the same but with the handle of her naginata and Usa punched a few.

"Sending out…. uh… many pirates to attack one girl is wrong! In the name of Ki I will punish you!" said Usa doing some poses

Both Zoro and Ko stared at the rabbit girl.

"Oookay…" said Ko.

"Usa! Ko! Zoro!" said Luffy, "I'm glad you found me!"

"Geez, Captain Oblivious, you certainly… I can't think of anything that won't come as extremely mean…" said Ko.

"You okay?" Zoro asked the girl.

"I'm fine" said the girl.

"Did he say Zoro? As in Roronoa Zoro?" said one of Buggy's crew.

"The pirate hunter?" said another member of Buggy's crew.

"Roronoa Zoro? He's one of Luffy's crew members?" said the girl. "What a pirate hunter doing in his crew?"

The sister went to Luffy's cage. Ko put her naginata back into to pocket space.

"Hey I see you got over hiding your ears!" said Luffy.

Ko felt her head and of course saw that her ears were out.

"Well at least I'm not stuck in a cage!" said Ko.

"Hey!" said Luffy.

Usa was busy knocking on the bars, "I don't think I'll be able to break this cage… unless I get a full course meal anytime soon…" she said.

Usa turned around and Zoro was about to fight.

"Go Zoro!" she cheered loudly.

"We really have to work on your cheering, you do it too loudly!" said Ko.

Usa anime fell, Ko eyes widened as she went back to the fight, Zoro slashed Buggy… which he didn't dodged. Buggy was cut up into pieces. Usa looked like she was going to vomit, Ko was in shock along with the girl.

"No Way! That was too easy" said Luffy.

"That clown was suicidal." Said Ko… the she realized something "Aw crap…" she thought.

Zoro went to look at Luffy's cage, "The bars are too thick for me to cut though." said Zoro.

Buggy's crew began to laugh, Ko knew why.

"Hey hand over the key." said Zoro.

"I think we should be careful and watch the clown's body!" said Ko.

Zoro looked at the cat girl strangely… that is until a knife went though his side, a floating hand held it.

"The hand!" said the girl.

"It's floating!" said Usa.

Buggy got u and his body resembled himself, "The Chop Chop fruit!" said Buggy.

Everyone looked at the clown, "That was the devil fruit I ate. You and slice and dice but you can't kill me. I'm a Chop Chop Man!" said Buggy.

"A devil fruit! But I thought they were just myths!" said Nami.

"A chop chop man? What a freak!" said Luffy.

"Takes one to know one." said Ko.

"You never stood a chance Roronoa Zoro, it missed your vitals but it's a serous injury." said Buggy, "This fight is over!"

"Oh not it's not!" said Ko.

"You have to fight both of us!" said Usa.

Buggy began to laugh, "What can you do?" asked Buggy.

"Plan distraction!" said Ko.

"Right!" said Usa.

Ko began to run towards Buggy as took out her Rapier.

"Like that's going to stop me!" said Buggy.

Ko looked she was about to attack but she ran to the left instead of going for Buggy. When Ko jumped out of the way, Buggy saw that Usa was glowing.

"Large Ki Beam!" said Usa with her hands cupped, she sent out a large beam from her hand and it hit Buggy dead on. However, it wasn't that powerful.

"I've been hit by fists with power!" said Buggy.

He launched his hand at Usa however it was quickly pinned to the ground by Ko with a kunai.

Usa managed to get next to Luffy's cage where Ko was.

"I don't think I can launch another beam… I'm really hungry…" said Usa.

"Looks like we're in trouble… Zoro's injured, your hungry, Captain Oblivious is stuck in a cage and he can't be cut…" said Ko.

"Hey you shouldn't stab people in that backs, that playing dirty you big red nose!" yelled Luffy.

"That's something you never…" said the girl but was cut off by Buggy yelled out "Who had a big red nose"

He sent out his hand with a danger in it, flew to Luffy in the cage.

"Luffy!" shouted Zoro.

"No way!" said Ko.

Luffy had caught the dagger in his mouth, he bit in half and said to Buggy "I'm going to clobber you!"

"That was so cool!" said Usa.

Buggy's crew began to laugh "Clobber me? You five are about to die!"

"It's hopeless, we're going to die" said the girl.

"There's no way I'm going to Die!" said Luffy,

"And how do intend to clobber me?" said Buggy still gloating, "Ain't that a laugh boys?"

"Zoro! Usa! Ko! Run!" said Luffy.

All three members looked at the captain, they knew what he was saying. While the girl on the hand… "Hey, we're trying to save you. The minute we leave they're going to kill you!" she said.

"Got it!" said Ko.

"Roger!" said Zoro.

"Aye, aye!" said Usa.

Zoro began to run with Ko running towards him. She dew out her rapier. Buggy sent out his hand which flew towards the two… however he wasn't paying attention to Usa. She went over to the canon. She summoned some of her ki, she flipped over the canon like it was nothing.

Ko and Zoro got behind the canon as Buggy and his crew realized it was still loaded.

"The big canon's pointed at us!" screamed on of the members of Buggy's crew.

"And it's still loaded with one of my Buggy Balls!" said Buggy.

"Yeah!" said Luffy.

"Hey got a light?" asked Ko.

"Yeah!" said the girl.

The girl set the fuse and it fired.

All 4 went up to the cage.

"Now's our chance!" said Zoro, then he looked at the girl "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm… a thief" said the girl.

"Actually, she's our new navigate." said Luffy.

"Really!" said Usa cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy! And shouldn't you be getting out of the cage…" said the girl.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"Captain Oblivious…" sighed Ko.

"No problem, staying in the cage is fine…" said Zoro.

"You're not going anywhere…" said a voice.

"Uh oh… the freaky clown guy is alive…" said Usa.

Zoro began to lift up the cage, everyone else was shocked. His wound he got from Buggy began to bleed profoundly.

"Zoro… don't…" said Ko.

"Your guts'll squirt out…" said Luffy.

"I'll just put them back in…" said Zoro.

"No way you can't do it…" said the girl.

"I do things my own way." said Zoro, "So don't get me any lip…"

The heavy cage began to get lighter for some reason, she turned around and saw a glowing Usa was helping him the lift the cage.

"If you insist on doing this you need help, as long I don't shoot a beam then I'll be fine." said Usa.

"How…" asked Zoro wondering how can Usa lift such a heavy cage with no sweat.

"We'll explain later but maybe we should get going!" said Ko.

"I don't get it, he was willing to sacrifice himself for a friend… what kind of pirate would do that?" thought the girl.

They managed to get off the roof of the tavern, but went to some other rooftop. Some where along the way the lost the girl. Ko also managed to cut Luffy from the ropes that tied him up. Both Zoro and Usa needed to take a rest so they took a small rest on a rooftop far not too far from the tavern.

"If only I could get out of this cage!" said Luffy.

"Geez, nice going Captain Oblivious… we in a mess because of you!" said Ko.

"Well no matter what, we have to finish this." said Zoro.

The two sisters nodded while Luffy struggled against the bars.

Next Time: While taking a rest in the middle of the town the crew learns about a dog who protects a pet store. But when a member of Buggy's crew destroys that pet food shop Luffy get angry. Contains amini story about an outtakefrom the chapter.


	6. The Dog

A/N: This chapter introduces Usa and Ko's opponents in Buggy's crew... bet you can't guess who's going to be Usa's opponent and who's going to be Ko's. Interesting fact, they are loosely based on Cele Cele and Pallas Pallas from Sailor Moon Super S (the one with the Dead Moon Circus).

Chapter 6: The Dog

Buggy was angry… angry wasn't the right word he was furious! He deiced to send Mohji, the lion tamer to deal with Zoro! However before he left a voice told him to stop. A girl who looked no older than 17 wearing pink and purple tights with pink hair kept in a bun and a long curly ponytail had some advice.

"Zoro shouldn't be your only problem, if I were you I'd worry about those two girls." said the girl.

"What do mean Cici?" said Buggy.

"If my theory is correct those girls maybe just as dangerous as Zoro… if they are The Rabbit and The Cat." said the girl, Cici.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Buggy.

"The Rabbit and The Cat… two pirate thieves from the Grand Line, very dangerous as well they have been known to decimate whole crew just by the injuries they receive in the fights… though the refuse to kill their enemies directly... They may just as powerful…" said Cici.

"Are making this stuff up?" said a girl on a ball wearing blue and sky blue tights with sky blue hair kept in two buns on each side of her head she looked about 14.

"Maybe if my ditzy younger sister took my advice and helped me study about the grand line then maybe I wouldn't have to yell at her." said Cici.

"What?" said the girl.

"Mimi…" sighed Cici.

"So you're saying if these girls who believe they are then they are just as dangerous as Zoro?" said Buggy.

"Yes, and it have been proven that I'm right 90 percent of the time and that's why I'm your battle strategist." Said Cici, "However… there's that 10 percent chance I'm wrong... if I'm wrong then you have nothing to worry about.."

"I still say you're making this up…" said the girl, Mimi.

Cici put Mimi in a head lock "I'm not your just a ditz!" yelled Cici.

"Will you stop it right now!" yelled Buggy.

"I can see you never had any brothers or sister…" mumbled Mimi under her breath.

It was Cici's job to figure out the best way to pillage and plunder a town, recently she had been studying infamous pirates, bounty hunters and thieves of the grand line… her sister on the hand… she was there just to be there.

"So should I go now?" said Mohji.

"Yes I told you everything that should prepare you…" said Cici.

Meanwhile in middle of town Usa pushed the cage while Zoro pulled, both were getting pretty tired. When both Zoro and Usa collapsed for very different reasons.

"Lost too much blood…" moaned Zoro.

"Food!" moaned Usa.

"We're pretty far from the tavern so we should be fine for now…" said Ko, "Well I guess this maybe the time to explain… Usa's Ki abilities make her stronger if she calls upon her Ki. However unlike the beams it doesn't take a lot out her… unless she uses it for too long… hey are you listening to me!"

It was true Luffy was looking at a dog that wasn't moving and Zoro was telling Luffy that it shouldn't matter if the dog was real or not. Usa was half-conscious on the ground, then again she was the one she was talking about so Usa was the only who didn't need to pay attention.

"I wonder if it's alive…" said Luffy talking about the dog.

He gouged the dog in the eyes. The dog was in deed alive and began to maul Luffy.

"Hey stop playing with the dog Luffy!" yelled Zoro.

"Honestly…" mumbled Ko sitting down on the ground.

She took out a bottle form pocket space and tossed it to her sister.

"I made a lot, you have 10 bottles after this one but try to conserve." said Ko.

Usa drank the contents of the bottle, just then the girl showed up.

"Not too criticize but… is the middle of the street really the best place you can come with?" she said.

"Isn't it our navigator." said Luffy, Zoro and Usa.

"I never agreed on that!" she yelled.

"Well yeah when you consider that our captain is stuck in a cage, our first mate's injured and our cook is hungry then this is the best place." said Ko sarcastically.

She looked at the cat girl, then sighed "I just wanted to thank you for saving me…" said the girl.

"Thank us?" said Zoro.

She threw the key to the ground.

"The key! You stole the key to the cage!" said Luffy.

"Yeah, but I left the treasure and the map behind." said the girl.

"This is great, I thought I would have to wait until Usa was better!" said Luffy.

"So the rescue was a success after all." said Zoro.

"Hey…" said Ko.

"What?" said the girl.

"What's your name?" said Ko wanting an introduction.

"Nami." said the girl.

"I like your style…" said Ko.

Usa sweatdroped, Ko was always the mastermind behind the duo.

Suddenly the dog picked up the key which no one bothered to pick up, with it's mouth and swallowed it. Everyone was surprised.

"Somehow… some way I have no idea why… but I knew that was going to happen…" said Ko.

Luffy began to choke the poor little dog causing the dog to maul him again.

"Darn Whippersnappers! Stop hurting poor Chouchou!" shouted a voice.

"Who are you old timer?" asked Zoro.

"I'm the mayor of the this town." The old man replied.

He took Zoro somewhere and came back.

"Where did you take Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"To my house over there, he lost a lot of blood. I told him that there's a doctor at the refugee shelter but he said he just needs to sleep it off." said the mayor whose name was Boodle.

He began to tell them that the dog's name was Chouchou and that his owner owned the store and little dog guarded it from prates. Not only that but his owner died, most people think he's waiting for his owner to return but Boodle thought that he was guarding to protect his owner store… his treasure.

"That's so sad… poor little doggie." said Usa.

There was a loud roar that came out of nowhere.

"What was that!" said Ko.

"It's Mohji the lion tamer!" said Boodle.

Usa, Ko, Nami and Boodle ran away… leaving Luffy behind stuck in the cage.

All 4 hid behind a building and watched.

"Um… shouldn't someone be protecting him?" asked Ko.

"You do it… I'm hungry." said Usa.

"You do… I'm afraid that lion might do something to me" said Ko who was afraid of the lion… but just a little bit.

"That's a little perverted…" said Usa.

Ko grabbed one of Usa's ears… Usa got back by grabbing Ko's tail (which she ears out if she shows off her ears)

"Hey shouldn't you be more worried about your captain?" asked Nami.

"He's your captain too…" said Usa.

Nami sweatdroped, apparently she wasn't paying attention.

"You do realize he's making someone who's on a huge lion angry…" said Nami.

Ko let go of Usa's ear and went to see what was happening. The lion attacked the cage Luffy was in. And it broke to pieces

"There's nothing to worry about… he's going to be okay." said Ko.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Boodle to the cat girl.

"That cat man…" said Usa laughing at something for a bit then went back to what she was saying "just kicked Luffy into that building hard!"

She pointing the building and it was demolished due to the fact that Luffy crashed into it hard. Both Usa and Ko knew that Luffy was all right being a rubber man and all.

All 4 ran to where Luffy was sitting on the ground… unharmed.

"How are you alive kid?" yelled Boodle.

"How could you survive!" yelled Nami, "Your body demolished a building and you come out with out a starch! That's crazy"

"Crazy is good." said Luffy.

Both Usa and Ko laughed at this response, "Sometimes he's right, it's no big deal" said Ko.

"You saw what he did to that building!" said Nami.

"Why are you here anyways?" said Boodle.

"I just figured out why I'm here." said Luffy, "I'm after the map of the Grand Line… and a navigator!"

"Well actually he was careered of by a giant bird he tried to eat and wound here by chance… but at least there's a map of the grand line and someone who could be navigator here" said Ko.

Everyone sweatdroped at this comment.

"Well I'm going to look for Zoro." said Luffy.

"That's not such a bad idea, we'll split up." said Ko.

"We could use his help" said Usa.

Just as the three spilt up Boodle yelled out "That lion will eat you alive!", but all three ignored him.

About 10 minutes later with Usa she heard a crash, she ran to where it was and found the Mohji being beaten up by Luffy. Luffy was extremely angry, she knew that he was much like her, when he got angry he was angry! She slowly walked up to her captain.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He… burned Chouchou's store…" said Luffy.

Usa gasped, that was so sad, she saw something, "Is that a box from the store?" she sad pointing to a box on the ground.

Luffy picked it up and gave a small smile, "I think it is." said Luffy.

Meanwhile Ko walked down the street and saw the store… or what was left of it. Nami and Boodle were also there. Nami was extremely angry.

"Pirates, they're all the same… they take away things that are most precious and laugh!" said Nami angrily.

"Not all." said Ko.

"SO the pirate cat girl has something to say." said Nami.

"I was a thief like you until just a few days ago until I met Luffy. I used to think that way too… there's was pirate who did something terrible to my mother… and to me! Captain Oblivious showed me that not all pirates aren't bad…" said Ko.

"How am I spouse to believe that!" said Nami, "You're a pirate too!"

Luffy showed up with Usa trailing behind. Nami lunged at him, but Boodle stopped her.

"I ought to kill you right now, before you get a bigger crew and you pillage some town!" yelled Nami.

Walked up to her stuck up his tongue and said, "You don't stand a chance against me."

Nami began to get even angrier.

"Are you asking her to kill you?" asked Ko.

Luffy walked to Chouchou who looked like he was crying over the loss of his master's store. He sat next to the dog and gave him the box of dog food that Usa saw.

"Sorry it's not much but it's all that's left… the rest was eaten or burned" said Luffy.

Nami was surprised, she knew he fought the lion but didn't know why he did it.

"What did I tell you…" said Ko.

"Poor Chouchou…." said Usa.

Chouchou picked up the box with his mouth and began to leave. He turned around and dropped the box for a second and barked, as if saying "Thank you"

"Thank and good luck to you too" said Luffy.

Nami smiled at this as they watched Chouchou leave.

Mini Story: Out take- The Two Stooges

Luffy: I wonder if it's alive

(Luffy attempts to gouge Chouchou's eyes. However Chouchou raises its paw to block. Luffy is surprised)

Luffy: Why I oughta

(Luffy whacks Chouchou on the head)

Chouchou: Nyuck nycuk!

(Chouchou pulled Luffy nose though the cage while Luffy, Ko looks and Zoro confusedly, Zoro looks at Usa confusedly, Usa looked at Ko confusedly)

Usa: I don't think this is the script…

(I show up)

Me: Luffy, Chouchou… for the last time… no Three Stooges…

(Chou stops pulling Luffy nose, both looks at me)

Luffy: Sorry.

Chouchou: Woof… (Yeah…)

Me: just do this right, or in the Gaimon story I'll have you discover you're a cross dressing magical girl and Chouchou's your mascot.

Luffy: Yes ma'am…

End of Mini-Story.

Next Time: The final battle begins, as Nami learns Luffy "secret" and Zoro battles Cabaji the acrobat. All this and more next time.

A/N: Don't worry that was just an empty threat, I won't Luffy into a cross dressing magical girl... in fanfic anyways (may do it in a future one though...)


	7. The Fight Begins

A/N: It has been a while, I've been sick and I didn't want to cough all over my study guide (One Piece Vol. 2... a rare version that uses Zoro). Which is why I haven't updated in while... enjoy the update.

Chapter 7: The Fight Begins

Mohji and his pet lion Ritchie made it back to the tavern, in bad shape. He trued to warn them that Luffy was a rubber man but failed… everyone thought he said "rub" which everyone assumed that Luffy some sort of rubbing attack.

"A rubbing attack huh? He's pretty cute I wouldn't mind if he used that rubbing attack on me!" said Mimi out loud.

Everyone, even Buggy had a disturbed look on their faces.

"Ooops, did I say that out loud?" said Mimi innocently.

Cici sweatdroped "I never thought you're so perverted…" she said.

Buggy regained composure "Darn you Mohji! Getting beaten by such a pervert! If this gets out our reputations are at stake. Load the Buggy Balls we have a town to destroy!" ordered Buggy.

Mohji lied there still trying to warn them that Luffy's a rubber man.

Back with Luffy and the other Nami approached Luffy.

"Sorry I yelled at you." she said.

"That's okay I understand. I know you lost someone to pirates. Not that I want to hear any details or anything" said Luffy getting up and dusting himself off.

"You lost someone to pirates… that does beat what happen to me and Usa" said Ko.

"What happened again?" asked Luffy.

Ko shot a glare at him, a glare that said "I already told you! Don't ask!"

"I can't stand it any more!" yelled Boodle.

"Huh?" said Nami and Ko.

"I can stand their cruel bulling any more! Not after these brave kids and Chouchou fought back so bravely! What kind of mayor sits back and watched his town gets destroyed!" yelled Boodle.

"Wait you shouldn't" said Ko.

"That right, you should calm down." said Nami.

"Some times a man gotta do what a man's gotta do! Isn't that right sonny" said Boodle.

"That's right!" said Luffy.

"Don't agree with him!" yelled Ko and Nami.

"I don't know, he kind of reminds of grandfather." said Usa.

"Moko's a super strong martial artist, he's not!" said Ko

Boodle began to explain that he along with many built the town after their old one was destroyed by pirates. The town and it's people was it's treasure. However… right when was done with his speech a buggy ball blew up right near them sending them flying a few feet. However they were fine but it destroyed Boodle's house where Zoro was sleeping.

"Could the kid in the belly band survive that?" said Boodle.

"Zoro are you alive!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro was indeed alive, Luffy and Usa were happy, Nami was shocked and Ko was amazed that Zoro was that tough.

"That tears it!" yelled Boodle.

"Mayor!" said Nami.

"I can't take it anymore! I won't lose a second town! These rats come in and think they can do as they please! But I won't let them wreck 40 years of hard work! I'm the mayor and I won't take this sitting down!" yelled Boodle, "It's time to fight!"

Nami grabbed a hold of him "Stop!" she said.

"Let me go girle" said Boodle.

"She's right your too reckless, what do you think you'll accomplish…" said Ko sternly.

"I know I'm being reckless!" yelled Boodle while crying… just a little.

Everyone looked at him, and then he ran off. "Buggy! Prepare yourself!" he yelled.

"He was crying." said Nami.

"Didn't look that way to me." said Luffy.

"Looks like things are going to get fun." said Zoro.

"That's right, I didn't think that things were exciting in the East Blue!" said Usa.

"I agree." said Ko.

Luffy laughed, "Yeah" he agreed.

"This is no laughing matter!" yelled Nami at the 4.

"Don't worry I like that old man. I won't let him get killed." said Luffy.

"How can you stand there laughing? What do you get out of this any?" asked Nami.

"We're headed to the Grand Line, we plan to steal back that map and then we can go there together" said Luffy, "Join up with us and you want the map and all that treasure right?" he said holding out his hand.

"I won't become a pirate", she said, Nami slapped away his hand "But Let's just say we're join forces. Work together for a common goal."

And so the all 5, including Zoro headed to the tavern.

"Your coming too?" said Nami, "What about your wounds."

"They got better." replied Zoro.

"That's impossible!" said Nami.

"I think he can do it, I've seen him fight off a ton of Marines…" said Ko.

"So." replied Nami.

"He hadn't eaten for 9 days." said Usa.

"They are right, I'm more worried about my reputation and my wounds." said Zoro tying his bandana to his head.

"Let's do it!" said Zoro.

"Time to kick some circus butt" said Usa.

"This is going to be good." said Ko.

"I can't wait." said Luffy.

"All of you are crazy." said Nami.

As they walked they saw Boodle seemly floating in midair.

"That can't be good!" said Usa.

"I think Buggy's choking him." said Ko.

Luffy ran up ahead. He grabbed Boodle and Buggy's hand which was indeed choking him.

""I'm back, I told you I'd clobber you." said Luffy.

Luffy let go of the hand which floated back to Buggy.

"I can't be believe your little group of friends must enjoy pain!" yelled Buggy, "But you won't escape me this time!"

"Have fun fighting, I'm just here for the map and treasure." said Nami.

"What ever." said Zoro.

"Yeah, yeah" agreed Ko.

"You whippersnappers. You should stay out of this fight, you're outsiders. This is my battle!" said Boodle, "I'll protect this town so stay out!"

Usa punched him in his gut while saying "Gi Style Martial Arts, Sleeping Punch!" and Boodle was knocked on unconscious.

Everyone was surprised.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Nami, "Whose side are you on? Why did you punch him!"

"He would have gotten himself hurt… after all he's not like my grandpa." said Usa.

"That's not what you said earlier…" said Ko

"I was planning to the same thing… if he did fight Buggy he would have been the way, it's best if he's unconscious." said Luffy.

"Great minds think alike." said Ko sarcastically.

"All of you are insane!" yelled Nami.

"Hey you big nose!" yelled Luffy.

Buggy began to get angry "Kill him! Fire the buggy ball!" yelled buggy.

The crew fired the Buggy at Luffy.

"Idiot! Don't you know when to shut up!" yelled Nami.

"Luffy get out the way!" yelled Zoro.

"Captain Oblivious, you really an idiot you know! yelled Ko.

"That canon ball's not going to work not me!" said Luffy.

He sucked in air while saying "Gum Gum Balloon!"

Luffy inflated him self like a balloon. Buggy hit and bounced back. Everyone who wan't a member of the crew was shocked. The ball hit the tavern destroying it.

"That was so cool!" yelled Usa.

"Geez Captain Oblivious tell us next time." said Ko.

"I agree with her." said Zoro.

"That evens the odds." said Luffy.

"You will so pay for making me worried!" yelled Ko.

"What are you!" yelled Nami who fell on the ground in shock.

She got up and dusted her off and walked over to Luffy.

"Wow I thought there was something strange about you pile drived a lion and inflated your self like a balloon what kind of human being can do that!" said Nami.

"That was the Gum Gum Balloon" said Luffy who wasn't paying attention very much.

"But how were you able to do it?" yelled Nami.

"I'll explain…" said Ko.

Just boefr4e she could explain about Luffy figures emerged from the tavern's wreckage. It was Buggy holding two crewmates as shields and someone else used Ritchie as a shield as well. Cici stood behind Buggy and Mimi stood behind the man holding Ritchie.

"You got some nerve!" said Buggy.

He's using his men as shields." said Nami.

"Thanks for letting me be shielded as well, captain Buggy." said Cici.

"Thanks Cabbage." said Mimi.

The man holding the lion turned and said "It's Cabaji, and this is the worst disgrace this crew has ever faced" said the man known as Cabaji.

Mohji came out of the wreckage of the tavern and began to fight with Cabaji… until he noticed Luffy.

"It's the kid in the straw hat watch out! He ate a Devil Fruit he's a rubber man!" yelled Mohji.

"Rubber man?" asked Nami.

Luffy stretched his cheeks "See?" said Luffy.

"A devil fruit? The why you did you tell me this before!" yelled Buggy throwing Mohji towards Luffy and the rest.

"Um… it's a little too late but he did try to warn us… if you remember he tried to say it but fainted, we all assumed it was a rubbing attack" said Cici.

Buggy looked at the 17 old prodigy, of course that's what happened… of course noticed that Luffy kicked him out the way.

"Time for the battle!" said Usa cheerfully.

Cabaji began to… um… well he rode a unicycle towards them while holding a sword. He was about to slice Luffy when Zoro blocked him with one of his swords.

"If it's a sword duel you want I'm your man." said Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro, as one swords to another it will be an honor to cut you down" said Cabaji.

Blood poured from Zoro's wound both Luffy and Ko noticed.

"Zoro maybe you should rest." said Luffy.

"Yeah if it's a sword duel he wants I can take of him." said Ko.

Cabaji blew fire into Zoro's face. When Zoro dodged it, he kicked Zoro's wounds.

Luffy and Nami flinched at this sight

"That's not fair…" said Ko.

Usa was absent-mindedly humming the circus song.

Nami and Ko couldn't help to sweat drop.

"What? I didn't think I kicked too hard." said Cabaji.

"He's cheating…" said Ko.

"Yeah…" agreed Nami

Usa continued to hum the circus song.

"Sis, that's getting annoying" said Ko.

Cabaji began to kick up dust to blind Zoro, however5the other could what was happening, the tow locked Swords… and Cabaji kicked Zoro again.

"That's not good…" said Ko.

"He keeps hitting his wound…" said Nami.

"What kind of man screams like a woman?" said Cabaji.

"Hey Cabaji you're a hypocrite… remember that time I accidentally ran you over with my ball?" said Mimi.

"HEY! CAN YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTRH SHUT!" yelled Cabaji at the ball rider.

Zoro managed to get up.

"Shouldn't you be concreting with the battle?" said Zoro.

"He can get up…" said Nami.

Cabaji noticed he was up and um… rode over to Zoro. Zoro managed to knock him down.

"You're a very annoying person… I hope you enjoyed kicking my wound?" said Zoro.

Zoro slashed his own wound making it larger.

"Hm… interesting." said Cici taking mental notes, "He's in a lot of pain but he pays no attention to it… Cabaji doesn't stand a chance…" she thought

"My goal is be the world's best sword man." said Zoro drawing out his third sword.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cabaji.

"Is that enough of a handicap for you?" said Zoro, "Now I'll show you real sword play."

"That was so awesome!" said Usa.

"Zoro's so cool." said Luffy.

The two swordsmen looked at each other, sizing each other up. Luffy and Usa cheered on Zoro, Nami looked like she was going to vomit and Ko watched with great interest. Just before ether one could do anything a voice said "Stop!"

Cici got in between the two, "I think we shouldn't' continue on with this fight… after all I feel sorry for the loser." said Cici.

"Taking pity on Zoro." said Cabaji.

"No I'm not…" said Cici, "I'm taking pity on you. He's stronger, much stronger than you. You only have .1 percent chance of beating him..." said Cici.

Cabaji rolled his eyes, "Yeah right like some little girl would know the outcome of a man's battle." said Cabaji.

"Fine then, don't blame me when you lose." said Cici.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Buggy.

"Just trying to save him some embarrassment… remember, I said he'll lose…" said Cici walked towards Buggy.

"That girl… she's an excellent battle stagiest... she could rival the best of the Kone clan even." thought Ko looking at Cici.

"Quit making stuff up…" said Mimi.

"I'm not making stuff up!" said Cici.

And so the two continued to size each other up… saying nothing, mostly due to Cici predictions, Cabaji was thinking of saying that if Zoro lose he'd blame the wound… however it was unnerving that Cici said that him, she had never told him he was going to lose… however Zoro was weakened so he still had a chance.

"Hey!" said Nami putting her hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"You see that shack behind the ruins, that's where they keep the treasure. Buggy probably has the map to the Grand Line with him. While their knocked out I'm going to steal the treasure and make my escape. Whether or not you win or lose, I don't really care" said Nami, "But if you the map from buggy then I'll consider joining up with you again"

She left and said "Good luck!"

"Thanks" said Luffy.

"I hope we get that map." said Usa.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"If not I could always try to learn a compass…" said Ko.

Back with the fight Cabaji used his greatest of all circus tricks… yes that's what he really said. He threw a ton of tops at Zoro while Zoro was batting them, away. Cabaji rode on his unicycle up a wall then was about cut Zoro from above. Buggy and the sisters took this chance to ensure Cabji's win. Buggy launched his hand, Cici threw a strange bar and Mimi threw a weird ball.

"We'll hold him down for you!" siad Buggy.

Luffy, Usa and Ko saw this. Luffy stomped on Buggy's hand, Usa managed to hit the bar with a Ki beam and Ko popped the ball with a throwing knife which exploded with slime.

"Hey keep you mitts off of Zoro's duel!" said Luffy.

And Usa and Ko nodded in agreement.

Cabaji went down to the ground, Zoro dodged the hit. However Zoro was breathing heavily and he collapsed to his knees.

"I've had enough… I'm tired" said Zoro.

Cabaji began to laugh, thinking Zoro was about to get up… he was about to say something when Cici realized what he meant "I don't that what he means…" said Cici in a panicked voice.

Zoro managed to kick Cabaji and said "The girl's right, what I'm tired of is your circus tricks."

"Fine then no more ticks…I'll finish you off with my real swordsmanship" said Cabaji.

Zoro prepared himself for an attack…

"Oni..." said Zoro preparing for an attack. "Giri!" he sliced Cabaji, he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Mimi was amazed "How did you know he was going to win?" she asked her older sister.

"His will… his will is much stronger than Cabaji…" said Cici.

"Wow…" said Mimi amazed.

"How could we been have beaten by common thieves… we're the crew of Buggy the clown…" said Cabaji before fainting.

"We're not thieves… we're pirates." said Zoro who collapsed.

Usa ran over to him, "Guys I'm going to sleep now…" said Zoro.

Usa took this to mean something else, "You can't die…" said Usa.

Zoro's eye began to twitch, "I'm going to take a nap you ditz!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh… okay…" said Usa.

"Captain Buggy… can we have the next fight." asked Cici, "Even if those girls aren't the Rabbit and The Cat… they still have amazing skill…"

"I don't mind…" said Buggy.

"Come on Mimi, time toy fight them." said Cici.

"You know I don't really care…" said Mimi yawning.

Cici picked up her younger by her clothes and began to drag her.

"Too bad, everyone is knocked but Captain Buggy… you maybe the youngest member of the crew but you have to fight." said Cici.

"No… no you can make me!" cried Mimi.

"You there, the two girls." said Cici.

"You talking to me?" asked Luffy.

"You're a girl?" said Cici razing eyebrow.

"Oh sorry…" said Luffy laughing.

"I have a question… you wouldn't happened to be the Rabbit and The Cat not would you?" said Cici.

"Well I guess you heard about us…" said Ko.

"Well yeah, I've been studying the grand line… the two teenage girls, one shoots strange beams the other uses weapons… we officially challenge you two to a fight I'll fight however is the older of you and Mimi here will fight the younger of you …" said Cici she looked at Ko.

"Wait I'm the younger one." said Ko.

"What?" said Cici.

"We maybe the same age but Usa is the older one." said Ko.

"So I fight the kitty girl?" said Mimi.

"Yeah, I was hopping to fight her…" said Cici.

"Looks like I'm fighting the younger." said Usa walking up to her sister.

"Yep…" said Ko.

And so the two groups of sisters looked at each other… sizing each other up.

Next Time: It Cici VS. Usa and Mimi VS Ko... who's idea was it put the ditzy one agaisnt the smart one? However Usa and Ko are having a hard time! Usa is still hungry and Mimi accidentally found outKo's weakness! What is it? Can Usa defeat Cici and find a way to help her sister?


	8. Sister Fight!

A/N: Sick again... whenever I get a cold in the winter it doesn't go away... like I said last chapter didn't want to cough all over my study guide (rare version of Vol. 2... ironically, it wasn't 'till after the fight in this chapter that I realized I could move on to Vol. 3...) so enjoy the latest chapter...

Chapter 8: Sister Fight!

The teenaged sisters from Buggy's crew, Cici and Mimi were sizing up from the yet unnamed crew (Luffy wasn't planning on naming it until he had a ship… Ko suspected that won't happen until after they get to the grand line…) Usa and Ko.

"Well since I'm the one who challenge I give my name, I'm Cici, the Trapeze artist…" said Cici.

"How can you fight with a trapeze?" asked Usa.

Ko tried to think of things but couldn't come up with anything. She just shrugged.

"Hey! Are you paying attention." yelled Cici.

"I'm Mimi, the ball rider!" said Mimi.

"No I don't need to ask how she fights." said Usa.

Ko nodded in agreement.

"I demanded to know what's your name!" said Cici.

"I'm Gi Usa, master of Gi Style Martial Arts and Ki manipulation!" said Usa.

"Kone Ko, master of Kone style of weapons." said Ko.

"The Gi and Kone clans… interesting…" said Cici, "Too bad we didn't have to put our battle strategies to the test."

"I know…" said Ko.

"Time to start this fight!" said Cici.

She took out a bar and threw it into the air, wires came out of the bar and attached themselves to building.

"So that's how she fights with a trapeze." said Usa.

Cici grabbed the bar, swung backwards then forwards kicking Usa, sending her flying.

"Usa!" said Ko.

Mimi was… um... rolling as a big ball. Ko noticed this and threw a kunai at the ball popping it.

"Owwie!" said Mimi.

Ko walked over to Mimi, "So you give up!" said Ko.

"No I have this…" said Mimi taking out a yarn ball, she knew that it wouldn't work after all she's human… how wrong she was. Ko's eyes lit up and she began to play with the yarn ball.

"What the?" said Mimi honestly surprised.

Usa who got up was about to find a way to kick Cici back when she saw her sister playing with the ball of yarn.

"No… way…" said Usa.

"Hey Usa why is Ko playing with a yarn ball." asked Luffy.

Usa's eye twitched, "How did you figure out Ko's weakness." yelled Usa.

"Hey aren't you going to… what the hell?" said Cici who hadn't noticed Ko playing with the ball of yarn.

"It was just a distraction…" said Mimi honestly surprised.

"What's with her?" said Luffy.

"Ko's weakness is… yarn balls, every time she sees one she looses herself, the only way to get out of this state is to ether wait or get rid of the ball." said Usa.

"What?" said Luffy.

"To put it in Ko's words… "Don't ask"" said Usa she ran towards Ko however Cici swung towards her and kicked her again.

"I knew you being an idiot it would be easy… who would have that my sister would have found a weakness in a member of the Kone Clan…" said Cici.

"How do you know about our clans any ways." said Usa getting up.

"I've been studying the Grand Line, not only pirates and thieves but Islands as well... I'm not surprised that you two are friends after the war ended. I also know that those of the Kone Clan are natural battle strategists, thanks to the Kone Style of weapons… just to let you know… I'm just better than the average member… maybe as good as the smatter ones. " Said Cici.

"I barley have any Ki left and she's as good as the Kone Clan… what can I do?" thought Usa.

With Mimi she took this as a sign to barrage Ko with weapons.

"Okay, hard ball!" said Mimi, she threw a metal ball at Ko. Ko fell down and got up. She began to play with the yarn ball again.

"Too easy…" said Mimi, "Bouncy Ball Barrage!"

She threw many rubber balls at Ko hitting her… it even jostled some of her subspace pockets sending out her throwing weapons and bottles… of Usa's drink. Usa had an idea… a brilliant idea, she knew it was dangerous for herself but she had to save her sister.

Usa ran over to Ko, Cici jumped down to the ground and took out another bar it hit Usa and wrapped her in a wire.

"You think you can help your sister think again." Said Cici

Usa turned on her ki and burned the wires of, she continued running towards her sister then picked up the bottle that were all around her. Ko got up and began to play with the yarn again.

"Don't interfere with my sister's fight." Said Cici throwing another bar at Usa she jumped out the way. Cici gasped, Usa was drinking the drink and fighting at the same time.

"Are you taking this seriously?" demanded Cici.

Usa finished on of the bottles and said "I am… What, I can't get my energy by drinking this?." she asked.

"There's something different about her… it's like her IQ changed or something… strange…" thought Cici.

Cici shook her head and launched more bars into the air, which attached themselves to building. She jumped to the closet on and began to swing why trying to kick Usa who dodged each time while drinking, each bottle made her movements a little faster.

"It seem like you're the one who's not taking this battle seriously…" said Usa with a smirk.

She shot out a Ki beam while Cici was high up causing the wire to break and Cici fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Damn you Cici…" mumbled Buggy who was watching but he was glad that Mimi was winning her fight however…

Mimi sent out some more balls when suddenly a pink shield blocked them from the target. Usa was the one holding the shield, with her other hand she shot out a ki beam destroying the yarn. Ko came to her senses.

"What happened?" she asked but was in shock when she saw Usa holding the shield. "USA STOP RIGHT NOW!" she yelled while crying.

However it was too late Usa fell to the ground unconscious.

"What happened to the bunny." said Mimi.

Ko went over to her sister, she was breathing.

"Good… so that what happens if she uses Ki Barrier after not eating… it's just like Last Resort…" she thought.

"Hey aren't you going to pay attention to me!" yelled Mimi.

Ko took out a kunai and threw at the ball she was sitting on pooping it, as Mimi fell to the ground Ko shot out a mix of kunai, shierikan and throwing knives pinning her clothes to the ground.

"The Kone Pin Technique… literally pins the opponent to the ground it's non-lethal… but quite embarrassing, try to retain dignity by not trying to get up…" said Ko who fell to her knees with all the hits she received when she was beat up, but she had experienced worse.

Luffy ran over to his musician, "You okay." asked Luffy.

"One of our tougher battles for sure… I maybe injured but I'll protect my sister and Zoro in case something happens… just defeat that clown, 'kay." said Ko.

Luffy nodded at he went to face the Clown. While Ko sat next to her unconscious sister.

Ko would normally leave her sister to rest if something happened like this, however this wasn't the usual "We can't beat them…" scenario that they've faced before when she used an attack known as Last Resort… this was different. She nudged her sister trying to wake her up.

"No Trent, 5 more minutes then we'll train." said Usa in her sleep.

She nudged her again.

"Oh Mysterious Pirates Boy, I'd love to eat Carrot Cake with you…" said Usa in her sleep.

She tried one time.

"No… no! Marshmallows, they're after me! Get away! Get away!" cried Usa in her sleep

Ko rolled her eyes, "I hope I'm still angry with her by the time this is over." thought Ko. "How can she have so many dreams in less then a minute?" she asked no one in particular.

She turned her attention to the fight... she hopefully missed the part where they sized each other up, knowing Luffy it was ether pathetic insults or claiming that they were going to be king of the pirates. Fortunately she missed it… however Buggy nicked the hat. Luffy was angry.

"This my treasure! No one damages this hat!" yelled Luffy.

Ko was shocked, she had never seen him so angry, granted she only knew him for a few days but this was different… even she couldn't see what was going to happen next...

Next Time: The final battle: Buggy VS Luffy! Who will prevail... and did Luffy pick on a Gi Style Martial arts move?


	9. Never Touch the Hat

A/N: Erie... its been exactly two months since I last updated... well I finally did... sorry for the wait! The last chapter of the Buggy Arc! Yay!

Chapter 9: Never Touch the Hat

Luffy was angry, extremely angry. Ko was unnerved and almost completely forgot about her sister if it wasn't for the fact that she was having nightmares about evil marshmallows, Nami who was watching was shocked as well, she remembered what she had told him during the period of time that Luffy was away from the others… that the hat was his treasure…

Buggy's hand was floating behind Luffy, he threw a dagger at Luffy. Luffy managed to dodge however Buggy's floating hand holding three daggers flew toward the hat. The three dagger went though and Luffy was shocked. The hand flew back to Buggy.

"You call this beat up old piece of junk your treasure?" laugh Buggy.

Luffy was beyond angry, he ran towards Buggy, memories of his hero Shanks flashed though his head.

"I promised to return that hat to Shanks!" yelled Luffy.

"What this is Shanks' hat, I thought it looked familiar" said Buggy who spat on it, "We were on the same ship when we were young. You could say were apprentice you could say."

Luffy was still angry he readied himself for a punch however Buggy used Chop Chop quick escape, Luffy was smart enough to punch his gut.

"Never mention yourself and Shanks in the same breath again" said Luffy.

Luffy began to beat Buggy. Ko managed to get up and stop Luffy mid way through.

"Stop I think he had enough… maybe we should wait 'till what his reason is for hating Shanks is…" said Ko

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

Ko whispered to Luffy "If it's really stupid you should beat him to a bloody pulp…"

"Ko has a point… why do you hate Shanks…" said Luffy.

Buggy began to tell his story, when he was an apprentice pirate he would always get into fight with thing over trivial things such as which is colder the north or South Pole ("Teen age boys are such morons" said Ko). One day back, when he was a teen aged pirated during a raid he found a map that ed to under the sea. Also during the raid the crew found a Devil Fruit. After Shanks told Buggy that it was worth a fortune Buggy came up with a plan, he switched it with a fake one and ate it… the fake one that is in front of the crew. Later that day he looked at his prizes in private. Shanks snuck up on him to see wash he was going, so Buggy hid the devil fruit in his mouth ("Nice going genius…" said Ko sarcastically. "Can I please get on with my story!" yelled Buggy.) Shanks left however he remembered he was suppose to tell Buggy something and Buggy accidentally swallowed it. After yelling at Shanks, he told Buggy he dropped something over board and it was the map. Buggy dove in after it. However since he accidentally ate a devil fruit he couldn't swim. Shanks dove in after him and saved his life.

"So Shanks saved your life…" said Luffy.

"So what! It was all his fault! He ruined my plans!" yelled Buggy.

"Not necessarily, you just chose a poor hiding place… you have put it behind your back, under your hat… if you were wearing one, in your shirt, in your pants…" said Ko.

A about 10 other places to put the Devil Fruit later…

"You had a lot of places to put it… and yet you put it your mouth…" said Ko, "You have no one to blame but yourself!"

"No it I his fault! Because of him I had to change my plans!" yelled buggy.

"What is with him?" asked Luffy.

"It's the ol' use scapegoat thing, it really his fault yet he uses Shanks as a scapegoat for all his problems… ALL of his problems." said Ko.

The two really didn't pay attention to the speech he was giving until he noticed Nami with a huge sack of treasure and his upper torso began to fly towards her. Nami couldn't move. However Luffy noticed something… his legs were still near on the ground.

For some reason Luffy could help yelling out "Gi Style Martial Arts! Kick to the Danger Zone!" as he kicked Buggy in the crotch while Ko anime fell.

"The cheapest Gi martial arts move… its just a kick in the crotch…" said Ko.

"You fought dirty attacking my lower half…" said Buggy in a high voice.

"Now you sound how you look!" said Ko.

Luffy laughed a bit then said "Our fight not over… attack me not her…" said Luffy.

"I'm safe…" sighed Nami.

"You know you should really drop the treasure…" said Ko.

"She's right…" said Luffy, "He'll just keep after you."

"No way I'm not leaving my treasure!" yelled Nami.

""Your Treasure?"" said Buggy.

"That right it's mine, I stole it fare and square because I'm a master thief! It's mine! Mine! Mine!" said Nami.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"She really needs work on her thievery skills" said Ko.

"You know it's not yours until you get you get away with it!" yelled Buggy.

"I don't argue with lowlife pirates like your self!" said Nami sticking her tongue out.

"Um… I hate to say this but he's right you know…" Ko, "I know you've been a thief longer than I have but…"

"Will you quit making comments in the background?" asked Nami.

"No… I promised myself I would get into this fight unless I had to… this is my only entertainment right now." said Ko.

Both Nami and Buggy sweatdroped.

Buggy was at a loss for words… "So um maybe you would suffer the consequences then… Chop Chop Festival" he began to break apart into many pieces.

"Darn he's all over the place…" said Luffy.

"Permission to join the fight?" said Ko jokingly.

"Of course!" said Luffy.

Ko took out a chain scythe from pocket space.

"Interesting plan…" she said.

She was good but not great with the chain scythe, she learned from her mother… which was her mother's specialty as opposed to Ko's which was the Rapier. How that doesn't mean she didn't have good aim with the chain part, while Buggy was busy with Luffy who was torturing his feet (which couldn't float like the rest of his body) and while his head and hands chased Nami she used the chain to gather the other body part in one place. After Luffy socked Buggy and in the face Nami noticed what Ko was doing.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Gladly!" said Ko.

Both began to tie up Buggy's body parts… right when Buggy called his body part back… however only his hands and feet returned to his head.

"What the?" yelled Buggy.

Nami was finishing tying up the body parts while Ko was twilling the chain part of the chain scythe.

"Sorry Clowny! But we win!" said Ko, "When you weren't looking I gather up everything but your hands and feet... which were out of my control of course!"

"Good job Ko!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum Bazooka!"

He sent his double palm attack and sent Buggy flying.

"Yeah we won!" cheered Luffy.

"So does this mean your joining?" asked Ko to Nami.

"For the time being, I can make a lot of money with you guys!" said Nami she hugged the treasure, "Gotta admit Buggy had some first class booty! Hey can one of you carry half, I had to divide in two since it weighs a ton?"

"Sure!" said Luffy.

"Can't speed and smarts are my specialty, I lack quite a bit in the strength department…" said Ko.

Luffy went to pick up his, he looked at it.

"That hate meant a lot to you huh?" asked Nami.

"I guess I can still wear, after all its not that bad." said Luffy putting it on.

"We should go wake up sleeping beauties over there." said Ko pointing to Usa and Zoro.

Luffy woke up Zoro while Ko tried to wake up her sister.

"Zoro wakey, wakey!" said Luffy patting his head.

"Did we win?" asked Zoro waking up.

"Yeah we won. We got the treasure and the map." said Luffy.

"I don't think I can walk…" said Zoro.

"Of course not… if you could I wouldn't think you two were human." said Nami.

"Hey don't lump me with him!" yelled Luffy.

"You less human then he is! Heck even Ko and her sister are even more human than you are they're part animal!"

"It's no use… I have one more shot…" said Ko still trying to wake up Usa. She took a breath and yelled loudly "Oh no! Marshmallows attacking! And they're riding Peeps!"

Usa woke up screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she looked around and said "Where's the evil Marshmallow army?"

Luffy, Zoro and Nami sweatdroped.

"I lied…" said Ko who pulled Usa's ear then let go.

"Ow what was that for?" asked Usa.

"You used Ki Shield while you were low on food… what were you thinking?" asked Ko.

"Oooh it was brilliant idea too… you were playing with yarn balls what else would I do?" asked Usa.

"But you could have used up all of your ki… then you would have…" said Ko almost crying.

"I know… but if you died I'd be the one the one who'd be sad… so it's a tie…" said Usa.

"I can't believe you outsmarted me…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Hey Usa… how do you wake the Mayor?" asked Luffy.

"Hmmm…" said Usa.

"It varies from person to person… usually yelling at them or shaking them would do." said Ko.

Ko helped her sister up off of the ground while she dusted off her dress.

Before Luffy could wake up the mayor. The townspeople showed up, one of then noticed that the mayor was knocked out.

"Did the pirates do this him?" asked one of the town's people.

"Well it's a long story." said Nami.

"I did it!" said Usa.

The townspeople stared at her… as it was pretty unbelievable, a teenage girl who had little muscle mass knocked out the mayor.

"IS that a joke?" asked one of the town's people.

"No really, I was going to do but she beat me to it!" said Luffy.

"Funny wan't it?" asked Usa.

"Captain Oblivious… sis… they didn't need to know that!" yelled Ko.

"She right!" yelled Nami.

"Are you pirates!" yelled one of the townspeople.

"If we tell them we are then they'll attack us…" thought Nami.

"We're pirates!" said Luffy.

Nami anime fell while Ko got a head ache… Usa did a cool pose while Zoro began to laugh. As the townspeople began to attack. Luffy picked up Zoro and one bag of treasure and began to drag carry them while Nami picked up a bag treasure herself. The 4 began to run like the wind.

"You know there's a reason why I call you Captain Oblivious…" said Ko.

"does he always complicate things like this?" asked Nami.

"Well these are good people…" said Luffy.

"And…" said Nami and Ko at the same time.

"They're all worked up because they love their mayor." said Luffy.

"It wouldn't change their minds even if we didn't tell them…" said Usa.

The small crew ran into an alley… thankfully a certain dog stopped the towns people.

"Aww… how sweet!" said Usa.

"Yeah… yeah…" said Ko.

"Thanks!" yelled Luffy.

A few minutes later they got to the docks, the boat Nami stole was next to Usa and Ko's boat.

"So that's your boat?" asked Luffy.

"Not really, I stole it from Buggy's crew." said Nami.

"It's great"! said Luffy.

"I've seen better…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

Ko's ears twitched, she took out her baseball cap from pocket space and put it quickly.

"Ko?" asked Usa who was confused.

The three pirates who Zoro picked up earlier were on the ship Nami stole from them.

"We knew you'd come back…" said one of the pirates.

"Oh I get it…" said Usa to her sister as Ko adjusted her hat so it covered her eyes.

"Friends of yours?" asked Nami.

"Not really…" said Nami.

"Oh you brought friends… that rabbit girl look familiar though…" said one fo the pirates.

The three pirates walked towards them, the one Ko beat up began to bother Zoro… he looked up at them with a demented look… all three got scared.

"Oh boys" said Ko in a singsong voice she removed her hat and the three went running… actually, they swam away.

"Did something happen when I was gone?" asked Luffy.

"Don't ask…" said Ko.

Luffy prepared his boat, Nami prepared her stolen boat and Ko prepared her boat.

"Your sail has Buggy's mark on it…" said Usa.

"I'll replace it later." said Nami.

"Hey kid wait!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Boodle He was a loss for words… "Thank you… thank you all… I won't ever forget it!" he yelled while crying.

"Your welcome!" yelled Luffy, "And take it easy!"

Later Nami found out something, "You left the treasure!" she yelled.

"Nami they needed money…" said Luffy.

"He's right… they need to rebuild the town…" said Ko.

"But that was my treasure!" yelled Nami.

The two began a struggle fight…

"We can go back!" said Luffy.

"Too later and if you ever do that again I'm going to kill you!" yelled Nami.

The other three began to laugh at this

After the two stopped with Nami began to laugh as well.

"Hey your laughing!" said Luffy.

"No I'm not…" laughed Nami.

"Yes you are…" said Usa who collapsed, "Fooooooood!"

"What that about?" asked Nami.

"It's a long story…" said Ko with a sigh.

And so Nami joined their crew as the navigator.

Next Time: While Zoro and Usa rest, Luffy, Ko and Nami explore an island... and its haunted by a sprit... not really more like a guy that looks like a bush stuck in a treasure chest... can they help him out? Also Ko makes a decision concerning her position in the crew. Contains part 2 of "Birds and the Bees" mini-story.


	10. The Island of the Bushman

A/N: I forgot to mention this last chapter but... Yay! 1,000 hits! I meant to do it last chapter... anyways that was a fast update...

Chapter 10: The Island of the Bushman.

It was very quiet as the three small ships sailed, Usa and Ko were talking during which Ko fished while Nami was fixing Luffy's hat, and Zoro was resting from the previous fight.

"Yay you fixed it!" yelled Luffy.

"I just sewed up to holes… so its just a temporary fix." said Nami.

Luffy wasn't listening as he was poking it… poking a new hole in it.

"The idiot…" said Ko.

Nami stabbed Luffy's forehead with the sewing needle she had.

"You stabbed me!" cried Luffy.

"Well that the only way I can hurt you!" yelled Nami.

The sisters laughed at this while it also wok up Zoro.

"Hey cut the racket… and I'm hungry." said Zoro, "Hey can you share your rations?"

"I'm working on getting some…" growled Ko pointing to her fishing pole.

Nami sighed, "You two have no idea about seamanship." sighed Nami.

"Tell me about it... those two are the reason why we don't have much on my ship… I mean I had enough food to support me and Usa but now… they ate all of Usa's food…" said Ko.

"So without you two… they'd have no food?" asked Nami.

"Bingo!" said Ko.

Luffy looked in the distance. "There's an island!"

"It looks uninhabited…" said Nami looking though binoculars.

"She's right…" said Ko looking though her telescope.

Luffy rowed the boy's boat to the island.

"Morons…" sighed Ko.

"But maybe there's fruits there… we really need fruits…" cried Usa.

Then she collapsed again, "Soooooo hungry!" she whined.

"We better fallow them…" said Nami.

"Yeah…" said Ko.

All three boats got to the island Luffy, Nami and Ko were on the beach.

"We found deserted island!" said Luffy.

"See told ya so…" said Ko.

"There's no one to join our crew here…" said Nami.

"Hey Zoro! Usa! Get over here!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro was asleep and Usa… she was barely conscious.

"Zoro still need to recover from his wounds…" said Nami.

"And Usa needs to rest a bit… she still hasn't reigned her all her Ki from that fight especially after a fight like and the fact she's not eating like she should…" said Ko.

"Let's go!" said Luffy.

"Go where?" asked Nami.

"He wants to check out the island… I'm in the mood to explore as well." said Ko.

"Yeah there may some people deep in the forest!" said Luffy.

"People no hungry monsters, maybe…" said Nami.

Ko began to chuckle, "Monsters?"

"What?" said Nami.

"You believe in monsters… you have to be what? Three years older than me and you believe in monsters in the East Blue…" laughed Ko.

"What you find this funny?" asked Nami.

"Yes I do, I'm the youngest member of this crew and you're the one who believes in monsters?" said Ko.

Suddenly, an animal that looked like half chicken, half fox walked by…

"What's that?" asked Nami.

"Um... what happens when a fox falls in love its prey?" asked Ko.

Nami looked at her, "sorry couldn't help myself…" said Ko.

Luffy picked up what looked to be half snake, half rabbit "Look at this weird rabbit." said Luffy.

"Looks more a like snake." said Nami.

Then a half lion, half pig showed up.

"Look at this lion…" said Luffy.

"I think it's a pig." Said Nami, "There's something odd about this forest…"

"Your right, its pretty freaky…" said Ko.

Nami and Luffy stared at her.

"What?" asked Ko.

"Your not from this forest are you?" asked Luffy.

Ko shot a glare at him, "No… Captain Oblivious I already told you… I'm from the Grand Line!" yelled Ko.

"Don't come any further!" boomed a voice.

"Who there?" asked Nami.

"I am the Guardian of the Forest!" boomed the voice.

"The Guardian of the forest?" asked Luffy.

"Are you pirates?" boomed the voice.

Luffy was about to say yes but Ko spoke first by saying sarcastically "No we're wood sprites"

"Really?" boomed the voice.

"You don't encounter sarcasm a lot do you?" asked Nami.

"I knew she being sarcastic…" boomed the voice.

"So in other words you had no idea…" said Luffy.

"So you really are pirates?" boomed the voice.

"Yeah we are!" said Luffy.

"Look please don't try to scare us… I already know where you are…" said Ko.

"Really?" boomed the voice… "Then I guess you won't be sharing it then!"

A gun shot was heard Ko ducked… however the bullet hit Luffy. It hit his rubber body and shot back.

Nami was relived when the bullet bounced out of Luffy, "So you're immune to bullets as well…" said Nami to Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"What are you?" boomed the voice.

Ko got up, "As I was saying… the voice is coming from over there!" said Ko pointing to bush in a treasure chest.

"Okay… that strange." said Luffy.

"But there's the pistol…" said Nami.

"Guys… I don't think that bush." said Ko.

The "bush" began to run away… however it tripped and fell… it was a black man stuck in the chest with green hair.

"Hey help me up!" he whined.

"It person…" said Nami.

"Looks more like a shrub…" said Luffy.

"No kidding." said Ko.

No too long later they talked to the man in the chest.

"So you ate a devil fruit…" said the man known as Gaimon, "I've heard tales but never met someone… what about you girl?"

"My mom ate the Kitten Kitten Fruit before I was born, I was born with cat ears and tail… that's how I was able to find you these ears aren't just for show you know I can hear better than most people can ever hope." said Ko pointing to her ears.

"Wow Ko that's cool!" said Luffy, "So what are you are a "boxer"?"

"Well when I was younger… wait that's a lame joke…" said Gaimon, "I've been stuck on this island for 20 years! I'm stuck and I can't get out! Can't you see how miserable I've been?"

"20 years?" asked Ko and Nami at the same time.

"That's right!" said Gaimon.

"You must be stupid!" said Luffy.

Ko punched him the arm, "That wasn't a nice thing to say."

"That's right twenty years… that's why my beard is so long …" said Gaimon.

Luffy began to pull Gaimon out of the chest.

"Stop are you trying to break my neck!" yelled Gaimon.

Luffy stopped and Gaimon yelled at him again.

"Don't reckless… I haven't gotten exercise for all these years and by now my body's grown into the shape of this box… and if you break the box you could break me as well." said Gaimon.

"So how did you get stuck as a treasure Mr. Bushman?" said Ko.

"Hey! Don't you start too!" yelled Gaimon.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." said Ko with a giggle.

"So you said you were pirates?" said Gaimon.

"Yeah I have a crew of 5." said Luffy.

"I used to be a pirate" said Gaimon.

"Really?" said Luffy.

"So you like risking for treasure." Said Gaimon, "It's fun isn't it?"

Luffy took the map to the Grand Line.

"So you have a treasure map." said Gaimon.

"No it a map to the Grand Line, I'm going after One Piece!" said Luffy.

"One Piece, your going to the Grand Line!" yelled Gaimon, "So where is the Grand Line?"

"I can't you tell, I can't read a map…" said Luffy.

"I can't read a map either…" said Gaimon.

"You can't read maps!" yelled Ko.

"How did they become pirates?" asked Nami.

Nami sighed and took the map and began to explain to Luffy and Gaimon where the Grand Line was, Ko was extremely board so she took a Kunai and began to play with it by throwing it into the air and catching the tip with one finger.

Gaimon began to talk about those who went ot the Grand Line and came back how they became like zombies… broken and lifeless… when he told Luffy that is was a fool's dream Ko cut him off.

"Most who go after it can't cut it…" said Ko still playing with the kunai.

"How would you know?" asked Gaimon.

"The Grand Line is dangerous sure… but it's also a way to prove what kind of pirates you really are. There are dangers, perils, rivals and thieves… ot brave all that and come back unscathed is a great thing to accomplish… however you must also remember this are also pirates born on the Grand Line, they are among the most dangerous… the key to surviving is to know who's who and in this epic battle..." said Ko.

Gaimon was shocked, "Are you saying you've been to the Grand Line and came back unscathed? You're just a little girl!"

"Little? I'm 15!" yelled Ko.

"That's still pretty young." said Gaimon.

"Yeah, yeah… I was born on Konegi Island on the Grand Line, born and raised on the Grand Line…" said Ko.

Gaimon looked at the girl, "I have never met someone born on the Grand Line… or even knew people like that existed."

"Of course they are many people born on the Grand Line… for there to think civilization doesn't exist on the Grand Line is crazy." said Ko, "I've been off my island many times but I left on journey with my sister in those two years we've stealing from pirates for good… however even though we hated pirates… well I hated pirates, it in a way served as a test, those who ran away and couldn't survive didn't have what it took… those who chose to stay and survive has what it takes. However for some reason I have a feeling that Luffy will become King of the Pirates."

"Really?" asked Luffy.

Ko nodded, "You have potential…the most positional I have ever seen in a pirate captain..."

"Thanks Ko… I will become king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

"Quite a speech…" said Nami.

"Thanks… but Luffy wasn't the one who needed motivating…" said Ko, "He was… I'm pretty sure you've been on this island for a reason right, you could have found people to get off, right?"

"She's right… I still have hope…" said Gaimon.

He began to tell the story of how got stuck there, his crew searched the island for weeks but found nothing but an empty chest, when they left Gaimon realized the captain stood in front of a cliff. He realized that no one looked up there sop he climbed and found 5 chests, however it part of the cliff broke and he fell into the chest (Wow, harsh luck" said Ko.) he was stuck and his crew sailed away. He realized that the treasure was all his but… he couldn't climb the cliff, for the past 20 years he protected the treasure so people would take it.

"It's mine, I protected it for the past 20 years!" yelled Gaimon.

"Your right…" said Luffy.

"It is yours, you worked hard for it…" said Ko.

"I'll go climb it for you!" said Nami.

"Really, that would be great… I'm glad I told my story." cried Gaimon happily.

Luffy stared at her.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Wouldn't you just steal it… you are thief" said Luffy.

"Hey! I maybe a thief but I'm not heartless!" yelled Nami.

They got to the cliff, it was extremely steep and tall.

"Wow…" said Ko.

"Hey why didn't you tell other about this?" asked Luffy.

"Because I never trusted anyone before… and no one would ever talk to me." said Gaimon.

"Maybe you look like a bush, right Mr. Bushman." said Ko.

"Quit calling me that!" yelled Gaimon.

"Well Luffy do your stuff!" said Nami touching Luffy's shoulder.

"Wait you want me to do it?" asked Luffy.

"I can't climb this cliff…" said Nami.

"You can do it Luffy!" called Gaimon.

Luffy used Gum Gum Rocket to get up there.

"I see them 5 of them!" called Luffy.

"Throw them down…" said Gaimon.

"No!" said Luffy.

"Luffy throw them down now!" said Nami.

"No, I don't want to!" yelled Luffy.

"Ko said nothing, she had a theory…

Gaimon began to cry, "Their empty aren't they?"

"Yeah… all 5 of them…" said Luffy.

Nami was surprised, Ko nodded, "Thought as much… Luffy's not greedy..." said Ko.

Gaimon was still crying however.

"Your luck we did show up… if we hadn't you probably have spent you life here thinking it was here…" said Luffy, "And to make up for it… your going after One Piece with us!"

"You want me… to join your crew?" asked Gaimon.

Later as they left the island.

"So your sure you want to stay?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah its nice of to you ask but this place is my home." Said Gaimon, "Even though there's no treasure I can still be guardian of the forest."

"Why?" asked all three.

"You know all those animals?" said Gaimon.

"Yeah? Those chicken foxes and rabbit snakes?" asked Ko.

"Well more people come here looking for exotic animals than treasure… now that I don't have to worry about the treasure I can finally enjoy myself here." said Gaimon.

"That so sweet…" said Ko.

She whispered some to Luffy ear, "You have a heart of gold" he said.

"Thanks… hey wait a second." said Gaimon.

Luffy and Ko began to laugh.

"That's not funny!" yelled Gaimon he calmed down, "You'll find yourself more crew members and find One Piece."

Gaimon watched as the three boats sailed away. He gave them a lot of fruit so they had enough food to last them a while…

Later after Usa had her fill and Zoro was awake Ko had announcement to make.

"You know I realized something, while I'm a good singer I don't think I can help out with my full potential…" said Ko.

"what do you mean?" asked Luffy.

From here on out I take the position of battle strategist!" said Ko.

"So your no longer the singer?" asked Luffy.

"I am, I'm now the singer/ battle stagiest… if your okay with that" said Ko.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"What makes you think you be the a good battle strategist?" asked Zoro.

"I'm already one… my mom's family is famous for making the best strategist minds in the world… I'm considered the best of this generation…" said Ko.

"Its true, while my mom's family is known for its brute strength…" said Usa.

"Wow I didn't know that…" said Luffy.

"We just haven't told you…" said Ko.

"By the time we get to the Grand Line I would be surprised if we meet some family members before we get to Konegi Island." said Usa.

"I hope we meet some before…" said Luffy.

"If we did then it could mean trouble…" said Ko.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Nothing…" said Ko.

And so they continued on their way to the Grand Line…

Mini-Story: The Birds and the Bees Part 2

(Nami was looking up in the sky while Luffy just picked his nose. For some reason Zoro were with Usa and Ko on their boat, all three of them were in a huddle)

Ko: (whispering) you sure?

Zoro: I'm positive

Ko: I'm pretty sure she'll refuse…

Usa: I could always do it…

Ko: For the last time no… I still have nightmares…

(all three get out of the huddle)

Ko: Nami can you do us a favor…

Nami: What?

Zoro: Um… could you explain Luffy about sex?

Nami: O.o What?

Ko: You see he doesn't know about it.

Usa: And we think he should know.

Nami: No way, there's no am I going to teach him about it…

Ko: -.- Can you at least help us on finding someone who can explain.

Nami: Sure thing…

(And so they continue the search for someone to tell him…)

Next Time: They meet a young man named Usopp who lies a lot. He's also the son of the a pirate that Luffy knew in his childhood. All this and more next time...

A/N: Kuro arc next, I also gave a hint in this chapter about Usa/Ko's opponent in the fight... hope you caught it...

Edit: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry, I totally forgot the mini-story...


	11. The Long Nosed Liar

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter and the beginning of the Kuro Arc! Yay! Also 2000 hits! Yay!

Chapter 11: The Long Nosed Liar

They were sailing, sailing to the Grand Line… 5 people… in three ships… very small ships… something needed to be done.

"We're being rash…" said Nami.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"We can't sail the grand line like this…" said Nami.

"She's right." said Ko.

"I know, Mr. Bushman only gave us fruit… we need meat." said Luffy.

"We're not talking about food!" yelled Ko and Nami at the same time.

"They're right…" said Zoro, "We need some grog."

"We're not talking about ether!" yelled Ko.

"We're headed to the Grand Line." said Nami.

"We have rivals with large ships and I should know." said Ko, "We need a ship."

"But we were fine before…" said Usa.

"Sis, it was just the two of us before…" said Ko.

Nami took out a map, "There's a village a little south of here." said Nami.

"So we should see if there's a ship we can have…" said Ko.

"That's right…" said Nami.

"And eat meat of course!" yelled Luffy.

Usa and Ko began to put on their hats while Ko hid her tail.

Not too long later they landed.

"Wow there really is an island here…" said Luffy.

"It says so on the map…" said Nami.

"So is there really a town?" asked Usa.

"Yeah but it looks pretty small…" said Nami.

Everyone got onto land while everyone stretched.

"It good to be on solid ground again…" said Zoro.

"You said it…" said Usa.

"Well you two were resting last time were on an island…" said Ko.

"Hey I wonder what's up with those guys." said Zoro pointing to three kids and a boy Luffy's age watching them. The three kids ran away while the teenager stayed.

The teenager was tan and had long curly hair that was covered by a mustard yellow bandanna. His nose was extremely long as well.

"I'm the fear captain Usopp! Ruler of this village! Don't think of attack or my 8,000 men will stop you…" said the teenager named Usopp.

"Liar…" said Ko.

"Oh man she saw though it!" cried Usopp.

"See I was right…" said Ko.

"I admitted I was lying!" cried Usopp.

Luffy laughed, "I like this guy. You said your name was Usopp, right?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah why?" asked Usopp.

"Your dad… his name wouldn't be Yasopp?" asked Luffy.

Luffy crewmembers looked at each confusedly, later at a restaurant, Luffy explained that he met Usopp's father when he was just a kid... his father was a part of Shanks' crew and how his dad would always talk about Usopp. Usually during one of these sorties Ko would make sarcastic comments but this time… she was unusually quiet… however, Usa was the one doing something this.

"It's a small world after all…" sang Usa.

"Will you stop signing that!" yelled Zoro.

"I'm so proud, my father risking life and limb everyday…" said Usopp.

When Usopp said this Ko sighed.

"Ko what's wrong?" asked Usa who stopped singing "it's a small world"

"Finally…" sighed Zoro taking a sip of his booze.

"Its nothing…" said Ko.

Usa looked at Ko, "I knew keeping it a secret was a bad idea…" she thought.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" asked Usopp.

"We're shre ta bat a shap" said Luffy with his mouth full…

"Don't talk with your mouth full." said Nami.

"I'm pretty sure to shre ta bat a shap might be stupid thing to do… even if we are brave enough." said Ko who was back to normal.

Luffy said it again which he mean "We're here to get a ship!" he yelled.

"Oh but I was hopping we would go shap batting…" said Ko in a playful way.

"I doubt you'll find any good ships here." said Usopp

"What about that mansion?" asked Nami.

"What mansion?" asked Luffy.

"There's a mansion on top a hill… You didn't notice it?" asked Usa.

"I sincerely doubt the owner would just give us a ship… right?" said Ko to Usopp.

"Um… yeah I think… you know I have to run an errand. I know the owner so just stick the this food on my tab…" said Usopp.

"I pray for you wallet…" said Ko in a grave way.

"Huh?" asked Usopp.

Ko pointed to Luffy and Usa pigging out.

Usopp gave a nervous laugh as he left.

After lunch for those with out a bottomless pit of a stomach the three boys who was with Usopp showed up.

"Aren't they those kids who were with Usopp?" asked Usa.

"I don't know, no one has vision like you…" said Ko.

"Where is Usopp?" asked a boy who looked a little like a carrot.

"They couldn't have finished them off…" said a boy who looked a littlie like an onion.

"Give us back our captain right now!" yelled a boy who looked a like a bell pepper.

"I'm still hungry… I'd like another salad!" called Usa.

"That meat was good…" said Luffy.

"Meat?" said the boy who looked a like a peeper.

"What did you do to him?" asked the carrot boy.

Nami began to laugh while Zoro got an evil idea.

"You're looking for your captain?" asked Zoro.

"What did you do to him?" asked the carrot boy.

"We ate him…" said Zoro with an evil smile.

Ko began to laugh while the boys looked at Nami and shouted "Witch!" before fainting

"Hey why are you looking at me!" she yelled.

Both Ko and Zoro cracked up while Nami yelled at them "It's not funny!"

After the boy regained consciousness, Luffy told them he had to run an errand.

"Oh he must be seeing her." said the Carrot boy who's name was… Carrot.

"Who?" asked Ko.

"The owner of the mansion…" said Onion boy… who's name was Onion.

"He goes to lie to her!" said the Pepper boy named Pepper.

"That's not nice…" said Usa.

"No its very nice…" said Pepper.

He began to explain that the girl was sick and lost both parents a year ago. And he goes to see her everyday to cheer her up.

"That's so sweet…" said Usa.

"Yeah… that why I like the captain, because he's a meddler." said Carrot.

"I like him because he's bossy!" said Pepper.

"I like the captain because he's boastful." said Onion.

"Those are a lot of good qualities…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

"So is she around his age?" asked Usa.

"Yes why?" asked Carrot.

"He he heh…" laughed Usa with a sneaky face.

"Oh great…" said Ko.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"Don't ask…" said Ko.

"Maybe we can ask her for a ship!" yelled Luffy.

"What?" asked Nami.

"She's Usopp's friend, any friend of a friend is a friend of mine." said Luffy.

"But what if you consider someone your enemy and he's a friend of a friend?" asked Ko.

Luffy began to warp his head around this twister.

"I agree with Luffy." said Usa.

"See Usa agrees…" said Luffy.

"Yeah that's because you have the same type of brain." said Ko.

Later the boys showed them to the mansion.

"So this is the place…" said Ko.

Luffy stretched his arms on the gate, "Everyone jump on!" he said.

"What?" said all three boys utterly confused and scared when he stretched his arms.

Usa grabbed a hold, so did the boys, the other three reluctantly grabbed a hold as well.

"Gum Gum Pardon the Intrusion!" yelled Luffy launching them high in the air.

The all 8 off them crashed into a large crater in the middle of the yard… well all but Ko.

"Medic!" called Usa jokingly.

"Why are you fine?" asked Nami getting up.

"A cat girl always lands on her feet…" said Ko adjusting her hat.

Usa recovered from the fall and noticed Usopp was sitting under a tree while talking to a teenage girl.

"It's perfect…" said Usa with a sneaky smile.

"Oh no you don't…" said Ko.

"Kooooooo…" whined Usa.

"No…" said Ko like a mother.

"Usopp who are they?" asked the girl who girl who was named Kaya.

"They're the latest members of my crew, they heard about me from away…" lied Usopp walking to Luffy.

"That's right… wait a second…" said Luffy, "We came to ask for a favor."

"I want a big sturdy ship." said Luffy.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded a voice.

There was a man wearing glasses with dark green hair, he wore a suit with weird gold coils.

"You do realize your trespassing." said the man.

"The butler…" mumbled Usopp.

"Klahadore…" said Kaya.

"What's his problem?" asked Luffy.

"Seems stuck up to me…" said Ko… however there was something that made her uneasy "I've seen his face before… but I don't know where… I have a bad feeling about him…" she thought.

"Klahadore these people…" said Kaya.

"Save your excuses… you all must leave now, unless you have some business here…" said the named Klahadore.

"I want a big sturdy ship…" said Luffy.

"Can't help you." said Klahadore.

Zoro whacked Luffy in the head while Ko punched him in the arm.

"Klahadore looked towards Usopp, you're reputation precedes you" said Klahadore.

"Why thank you, you can me "Captain Usopp" if you like… but flattery wasn't needed…" said Usopp.

"I've heard the guards saying you've lurking around… what's you business?" asked Klahadore.

"I've been hunting a giant mole…" said Usopp.

"You have a gift of deceit, I'll give you that…" said Klahadore.

What's next shocked everyone, he began to bad mouth Usopp's father, then going all the way to accuse that Usopp is after Kaya's money.

"You've gone too far Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp right now!" yelled Kaya.

"Why should I apologize to such trash? I only speak the truth." said Klahadore.

Klahadore began to bad mouth, Usopp's father some more, saying how Usopp's father abandoned his family to go treasure hunting.

Luffy shot a glare towards the butler Ko thought about something… interesting.

"He's not like the bastard… I'm positive…" she thought.

"Klahadore!" yelled Kaya.

"Stop bad mouthing my father!" yelled Usopp.

Klahadore however continued, he recommended Usopp to lie saying his father was something else, like a merchant or wasn't his birth father. That's when Usopp got angry… he socked the butler in the face.

"See he reacted to violence. See he's an animal like his father." said Klahadore.

"I'm that my father is a pirate! I'm proud my father is a brave warrior of the sea. I do make up lies but that is something I will never lie about! I'm proud of my pirate heritage!" yelled Usopp.

Klahadore got up "Ha! "Brave warrior of the sea" That's a way to twist the truth. Your behavior is proof of your ruffian heritage…" said Klahadore.

Ko couldn't take anymore of this she felt like she just had to jump in… usually she doesn't but she couldn't help herself this time, "No it isn't it's human nature… to attack someone bad mouthing some one you care about… what I'm about to say is the truth…." said Ko she took a breath and held for dramatic tension "Yo' mama's so dumb she thought she was in Grand Line when she thought she was in the South Blue!"

Everyone but Klahadore and Kaya anime fell when she said that.

"Shut up about my mother…" said Klahadore, "I mean that proves nothing… I know that you are really after Miss Kaya's money…"

"Yo' mama's so fat…" started Ko.

Klahadore tried to ignore the battle strategist.

"What…" said Usopp shocked.

"Yo' mama's so greasy…" started Ko.

"I'm onto you…" said Klahadore.

Usopp was about grab Klahadore however Ko yelled out "Yo' Mama's such a ho' every single pirate in the world knew her!"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH! MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT! IF YOU WEREN'T A GIRL I'D PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW!" yelled Klahadore.

Ko gave a smirk, "You fell for my trap… like I said it's human nature…" said Ko.

Klahadore growled for a bit, "Tomorrow you will pay…" he thought, "You should leave now… even though that little bitch did prove a point I still won't have you trick Miss Kaya… leave at once…"

"Fine I'll have it your way… I'm leaving and I'm never coming back…" said Usopp while walking away.

"Usopp…" said Kaya quietly.

"You stupid Butt-ler! Captain's a great person!" yelled Carrot.

"Yeah morn!" yelled Pepper.

"Dumdum!" yelled Onion.

"Knuckle head!" yelled Luffy.

"Not you Luffy…" said Zoro.

"Idiot!" yelled Usa.

"Et tu Usa?" said Ko.

"All you leave at once!" yelled Klahadore.

As the left Ko and Klahadore glared at each other.

"He's a strategic master mind… I'm sure of it…" thought Ko.

"This girl… she's way too smart… reminds of her…" thought Klahadore.

Later Nami, Usa, Zoro, Pepper and Carrot were sitting by a fence.

"I wonder Luffy went?" asked Nami.

"I don't know… but I worried about Ko…" said Usa.

"I did noticed that she has been acting a little strange since we got here…" said Zoro.

"Yeah… I wonder if she's going to blow the secret… after all she's the one the wants to keep it a secret…" said Usa out loud.

"Secret… what secret?" said Nami.

"What I didn't say anything…" said Usa using her flawless acting.

"I bet both of them went to look for the "captain"" said Zoro.

"We know where captain is…" said Captain.

"He went to the beach…" said Pepper.

"Do you want to see?" asked both.

"No thanks…" said Zoro.

"Aren't you missing something?" asked Nami.

"Oh onion…" said Carrot.

"He disappears a lot…" said Pepper.

"Then comes back yelling about something…" said Carrot.

"It's horrible! It's horrible! It's a creepy backwards man! A creepy backward man!" yelled Onion.

"Okay…" said Nami.

"There's a strange backwards man!" yelled Onion.

"Liar…" said the other two.

"Look!" said Onion point where he was running from.

Indeed a strange man walking backwards cam walking by.

"Hey who called me strange! I'm not strange!" said the man.

Everyone stared at him.

"Riiiight…" said Zoro.

"You're a little strange…" said Nami.

"I'm not strange… just a traveling hypnotist…" said the man.

"Wow a hypnotist..." said Onion.

"Show us a trick!" said Pepper.

"Yeah show us!" said Carrot.

"Don't be silly why should show a trick to someone I don't even know. Why should I perform for someone I only just met…" said the man, Oh well look at the ring…"

"So he is going to perform…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"At least he's doing it for the kids… even if he is a little um… well… weird…" said Usa.

The man didn't hear Usa and performed his trick, "Look at this ring. When I say "1, 2, Jango" you'll fall asleep…" said the man, "Ready 1, 2, Jango"

The three boys and the man fell asleep.

"He is strange…" said Zoro.

"Does anyone else get a weird uncomfortable feeling when you see this site?" asked Usa.

"Not really…" said Zoro.

"Kind of…" said Nami.

Meanwhile, Usopp stared out at the sea silently when he heard a voice say "I envy you…"

Usopp turned around and saw Ko.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"I envy you…" said Ko.

Usopp was confused, "Why?"

"Its your father… really… Luffy said he'd always talk about you… because that I envy you…" said Ko.

Ko sat down next to him, he looked at her… some reason he could read her face, "Your father is a pirate too, isn't he?"

"You got that right…" said Ko with a small smirk, "Not only that but the complete opposite of yours…"

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp

"He was a bastard who led on my mom and Usa's mom… he was the reason I hated pirates… I realized… that not all pirates are bad… that jerk Klahadore don't know what true pirates are… I used to be like but I actually took things to my own hands... I wonder what would have happened if I never met Luffy… I guess I'd still hate pirates…" said Ko, "I have to say your lucky… just promise you won't tell the others about my dad, 'kay."

Usopp nodded. "And because I envy you… I'm calling you Pinocchio from now on…" said Ko with an evil smirk.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp ,"Then maybe I should tell them"

"Yeah right no one would believe you…" said Ko.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Usopp.

"And besides you owe me… at least he can't use the excuse that you punched him because you're the son of a pirate…" said Ko.

Usopp nodded and laughed a little…

Suddenly Luffy who was hanging upside got into their faces.

"Hi!" he yelled.

Both Usopp and Ko jumped, up in surprised.

"Capitan Oblivious!" yelled Ko as she punched him the arm.

"Ow…" said Luffy rubbing his arm.

The three began to talk about happened.

"You shouldn't really pay attention to what that Butler said… your father was a good man. You should be proud of him…" said Luffy.

Usopp got up and began a little speech, "My father sailed to the boundless sea. My father's risking life and limb everyday and I'm proud of him. That butler said some pretty obnocu8s things about him… He'll ruin my father's good name…" said Usopp.

"Yeah! I don't like the guy either…" said Luffy.

"Me neither… I think there's something more to him but I can't put my finger on it…" said Ko.

"So are you going to go back…?" asked Luffy.

Maybe if that Butler begs on his hands on knees…" said Usopp.

"If not and you really want to see her I could write down quite a few Yo' Mama jokes that got him pretty riled up if I do say so myself…" said Ko.

Usopp let out a small laugh "Maybe that butler will try to punch me this time…"

"That butler, down there?" asked Luffy pointing over the cliff.

"Yeah… wait what?" said Usopp.

Both Ko and Usopp looked over the cliff, it was indeed Klahadore with him was the strange man that others met earlier along with a woman in her late teens or early 20's with black hair cut a weird angle, the right side was shoulder length while the left side was a few inches past her shoulder, the rest of the hair went from short to long.

"Jango I told you to keep a low profile, what this I heard about you sleeping them idle of town?" asked Klahadore.

"Don't be silly, I wasn't standing out at all…" said the strange man known as Jango.

"You don't stand out? The why were you sleeping in the middle of town if I hadn't fallowed you probably would still be sleeping there…" said the woman.

"There's some weird guy and some girl with him…" said Luffy.

"I've never seen them before…" said Usopp.

"I got a bad feeling about them..." said Ko.

"Have you two to done everything necessary to carry out the plan?" asked Klahadore.

"Of course we have…" said the woman.

"Operation: Murder Miss Kaya is ready to begin any time…" said Jango.

Usopp, Luffy and Ko were shocked at what they heard.

"Jango… murder sounds too sinister…" said Klahadore

"Jango… it's supposed to look like an "accident"…" said the woman.

"Oh right, an "accident". It's going to be an "accident", right… Captain Kuro" said Jango.

"What are they talking about?" asked Luffy.

"That's what I'd like to know…" said Usopp, then he remembered what he heard the name from, "Wait a minute… I heard of captain Kuro…"

"So have I… he was famous for his plans… all them requiring great skill… but rumor is he died three years ago." Said Ko, "The Kone Clan learned much about him… suspecting he was a member who left however it turned out to be false especially since a lot of his plans weren't last minute…"

"You know I wasn't so sure about this plan…" said Jango.

"Oh really" said the man thought to be named Klahadore but really named Kuro.

"You quitting pirating all of a sudden, you taught us all to work with out you, even though little miss genius claimed she didn't need you any ways…" said Jango.

"Of course I knew she's the only one I could trust... Katherine to keep things in line after all it in her blood the great strategists in history…" said Kuro.

"Please, I try to forget my folks were even part of the clan, sure they taught me their ways and I'm even an excellent strategist but they only did so I'd kill a certain little girl… who I don't want to kill… what my folks did was stupid…" said Katharine.

"Well back to what I was saying we spread the rumor that you were executed, you came to this village and now we're back like you ordered…" said Jango.

"You have never steered us wrong before so that's why both us stayed on… the others… well I'd like to forget those three years of my life…" said Katherine.

There was an awkward silence among the three…

"Well anyways out spoils better be worth it…" said Jango.

"Yes if my plan succeeds then you'll differently get you disserve…" said Kuro.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him… she had always knew what he was going to afterwards.

"If it's murder you want than I'm your man…" said Jango.

"Look your not doing the dirty work… Katharine is… after all her parents taught her how make things look like an accident…" said Kuro.

Katharine smirked at the weirdo hypnotist… "I told that what the plan was going to be… and it seems that you still don't under stand his whole plan… after all you don't know where you come in for some reason" she said.

"She is correct, before Katherine kills her you hypnotize her into writing a will that says she leaves everything to her faithful butler Klahadore…" said Kuro.

"That makes sense… quite ingenious…" said Katharine.

"That's right, I've been gaining the trust of everyone around her for the last three years. No one would question that she left everything to me." said Kuro.

"So that's why you became her butler… wouldn't it have been easier just to bust in and take it gun point?" asked Jango.

"Then he'd be a wanted man again moron… then everything would have been a waste… the marines would be after him in no time…" said Katharine.

"Quite right… you'd get the money, but you'd live like a fugitive… " said Kuro, "What good is riches if the you're always being chased by the Marines…"

"So true, so true…" said Katharine.

"So you believed in him the whole time?" asked Jango.

"Well of course, so far I haven't seen any snags in his plan… I see a 99.9 percent chance that he will succeed… the 0.1 percent chance that you will fail is there is because nothing is absolute… no offence" said Katharine.

"None taken…" said Kuro.

On the cliff Ko thought, "That girl… her style of prediction… sounds excatlly like the Kone Clan... I just hope she's not who I think she is… it's highly probable she is… even the way she's talking about her family…"

"As I have been saying I've gone legit… I'm a pacifist now…" said Kuro.

Jango began ot laugh, "That after you slaughter the girl's parents…" he said.

"I didn't… that wasn't part of the plan…" said Kuro.

"Sure whatever…" said Jango, "Just hurry and give us the signal…"

"Yeah we've been anchored offshore for the past week and I'm tired of wearing nothing but bikinis in front of them!" said Katharine.

"I can't believe what I heard…" said Usopp.

"I know…" said Ko.

"what were they saying… it sounded kinda mean…" said Luffy.

Ko punched Luffy in the arm while Usopp was thinking about what they were talking about.

"They're going to kill Kaya…" said Ko.

"And they're going to attack the village… it's horrible." said Usopp.

Luffy got up.

"Luffy get down they're see you!" said Usopp.

"There's a reason why I call you captain oblivious…" said Ko.

"Hey you guys! Don't kill Kaya!" he yelled.

"You idiot!" yelled Ko who then jumped up and hid behind the tree.

"You idiot, they will kill, we have to run away and hide… like Ko did…" said Usopp.

"Well isn't Usopp… hear anything interesting?" asked Kuro.

"No… I mean I just here so I couldn't ha…" said Usopp.

"We hear everything…" said Luffy.

"So they heard us…" said Katharine.

"all right, look at the ring…" said Jango.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"It's a weapon… he's going to kill us…" said Usopp.

"It is… but the way he's using it… don't look like it…" said Ko quietly in a way for Luffy and Usopp to hear it.

"What you mean?" asked Usopp looking at Ko.

"When I say 1, 2, Jango you'll fall asleep…" said Jango.

"Oh I get it…" thought Ko, "You should look away from him…" said Ko.

"What?" said Usopp.

"1," said Jango.

"Just do it…" said Ko.

"2," said Jango.

"Okay…" said Usopp ducking still think it's going to attack him.

"Jango…" said Jango.

Unlike Usopp… Luffy didn't look away… he fell sleep... so did Jango.

"I thought you perfected it!" said Kuro.

"Told you he was still a moron…" said Katharine.

Luffy fell of the cliff… this caused everyone to but Ko to think he was dead.

"I didn't mean to kill him…" said Jango.

"It was an accident… nothing more… nothing less…" said Katherine… balling her fist.

"It can't be…" said Usopp.

"Usopp listen… he isn't dead…" said Ko.

But he didn't hear her… he was too preoccupied…

"What should do with him… kill him too?" asked Jango.

"No it won't be necessary… no one will believe him…" said Kuro, "Katherine, Jango, tomorrow at dawn attack the village, create a distraction and kill Miss Kaya!"

"Right!" said Katherine.

Kuro turned to Usopp and said "Try as you might no one will believe you…" he said.

Usopp ran away to tell the villagers completely forgetting about Ko.

Ko had an idea… it was risky… but she was a Kone.

"He wasn't the only who heard what you said!" yelled Ko jumped down from the cliff.

"You again!" said Kuro.

"Let me introduce myself… Kone Ko! You think you're a master mind try on for size!" said Ko with a wink.

"You're a member of the Kone clan… I should have known…" said Kuro.

"That's right… after all Yo' Mama…" said Ko.

"Cut it with the Yo' Mama jokes…" yelled Kuro.

"Klahadore… Jango… let me handle her… after she's the one my parents want me to kill even though I refuse to kill I can always cut her good… but I think perhaps we should be alone…after all this fight is scared" said Katharine.

"Very well…" said Kuro, "Jango… let's leave…"

"Right…" said Jango.

Kuro and Jango began to leave.

"Let me introduce myself… I'm Kone Katherine… but I was booted off of the clan at a young age because my parents tried to kill your mother…"

"thought so… so are you going to fight… or will are you going to chicken out?" asked Ko taking out her throwing weapons.

"I was going to same thing…" said Katherine also taking out her throwing weapons from pocket space.

And so and interesting fight began...

Next Time: Luffy and the crew with help from Usopp comes up with a plan to stop the Black Cats Pirates from killing Kaya, but will the plan be enough... it's a good thing help is coming from unexpected source looking for redemption... all this and more next time...


	12. The Plan

Chapter 12: The Plan

Usopp ran to warn the village… perhaps he should have told his "Crew" and the others first, especially after he ran by the group.

"What was that about?" asked Usa.

"Is he still upset about what the butler said about his father?" asked Nami.

"Who knows." said Zoro.

"Did you see his face?" asked Carrot.

"Something must have happened at the beach…" said Pepper.

"Did you see how pale he was?" asked Onion.

"How do you get there?" asked Zoro.

"I smell trouble!" said Carrot.

"Hypnotist was headed that too…" said Pepper.

"It's time for Usopp's pirates to take action!" said Onion.

"Please show us the way… if there is trouble I think my sister's in it…" said Usa.

Meanwhile Ko and Katherine threw their throwing weapons… they hit each other and neutralized each other.

"Like that would work anyways..." said Ko.

"I know…" said Katherine.

Ko took out her rapier while Katherine took out a long sword… both from pocket space.

"I see you you're a high level master as well…" said Ko.

"Well of course…" said Katherine.

The two began to sword fight… the sword cashed hard, the two Kones were evenly matched… it was also amazing that this fight didn't wake up Luffy who was still sleeping peacefully… though in a very awkward position. They even sliced a few rock cleanly in half...

The two looked at each other breathing heavily, the beach was filled with throwing weapons and cut rocks… anyone could tell a fight had taken place.

"So we're evenly matched…" said Ko.

"Looks like it… you know I think I should end this charade…" said Katherine putting her sword in pocket space.

Ko blinked… "What?" she asked.

Katherine sighed, "You know how they say absence makes the heart grow fonder… well I'm in love with Captain Kuro… well I used to be now I just hate his guts… during the time away it became the 2nd the thing I wanted to with my life…" said Katherine.

"What?" asked Ko still weary of her… just a little…

"See his precious plan fail… he never saw my love… if he did he never showed it… destroying the one thing that's precious to him… his plan…" said Katherine who began to laugh evilly…

Ko realized she wasn't a threat… and also embarrassed both of them… after all they were distant cousins, she put her sword away.

"Talk about jilted love…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Sorry, I just realized I was embarrassing my self… anyways I want him to fail in his plan… one way is for Kaya to survive but I'm sure if I don't kill her, Jango will … or even Kuro… so I need your help…" said Katherine.

"Really?" asked Ko, she knew she wasn't lying.

"Yes and I would like your help with another thing too… please… please… if there is anyway possible… find a way to let me back into the Kone Clan…" said Katherine.

"What?" asked Ko.

"I hate my parents… they wanted the Kone Clan to win… and wanted power from that win… I hate my parents… I guess I'm the opposite of them… the only reason why I joined Kuro was because I was young and stupid… now I realize what's truly important in life… I know that there might be a chance to rejoin the clan away from my parent mistake… I'm unsure that you will put in a good word or something… but please…" said Katherine.

"I'll try…" said Ko.

"Thanks…" said Katherine who began to leave, "Please do this…"

Katherine began to run away…

"I just hope I can trust her…" said Ko, "I doubt I can fully trust her…" she thought.

"Luffy!" cried a voice from above the cliff.

She looked up and saw Usopp's crew and Usa, Nami and Zoro.

"Everything's okay… I'll need your help with something!" yelled Ko.

Somehow this yell didn't wake up Luffy.

They came down and saw Luffy…

"Great he's asleep…" said Nami.

"It's not a normal sleep some weird guy hypnotized him so who wants to wake him up?" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"I'll do it!" said Usa who began to glow pink.

"No don't!" said Ko but it was too late.

"Ki Beam!" and shot a beam at the ground and caused a small explosion… that woke him up.

"Mornin'" said Luffy yawning.

"So what happened?" asked Zoro.

Ko and Luffy looked at each other then told what they heard… Ko also mentioned that there was a mole in the crew who was willing to bring them down…

"How can a rodent bring down a crew?" asked Luffy.

"Not that kind of mole…" said Ko, "A mole as in someone working on the inside"

"How did you managed to get that?" asked Zoro.

"It's a long story…" said Ko.

"I can't believe pirates are going to attack the village!" cried the boys.

"So that's what your captain was doing… no wonder he was running like his pants was on fire…" said Nami, "It'll be all right, the villagers have a lot of warning… they'll probably hide out in the hills, most pirates are generally stupid…"

The three boys ran away to get their valuables so the pirates won't steal it.

"I doubt he'll be able to succeed… the chances are highly unlikely…" said Ko with a sad look on her face.

"Oh yeah… he's the town liar…" said Usa.

Luffy gasped, "What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"Where will I get my meat if the butcher leaves town?" asked Luffy.

"That's not a valid concern…" said Ko, Nami and Zoro.

"Maybe we should head towards town and see what's happening…" said Usa.

They fallowed the three boys… around sunset they found Usopp.

Usopp gasped when he saw Luffy, "You alive!"

"Yeah I was just a sleep…" said Luffy.

"He's too much of an idiot to be killed by a head injury… he's a Baka Survivor." said Ko.

Even it was wasn't' a good time everyone couldn't help to chuckle at the joke.

"We heard what was going on! We'll help you warn everyone!" said Pepper.

"Warn everyone?" asked Usopp he seemed to sweat.

Usopp began to laugh "It was all a lie…" said Usopp, "I made it up as usual! I got so mad at the butler that I made up a lie about him as a pirate…"

"So it was a lie…" said Pepper.

"Wait if it was a lie then why was there a fight a beach?" asked Onion.

Ko laughed nervously, "Usopp… make sure you have all the facts strait before you lie…" said Ko.

"You fought Klahadore?" asked Usopp.

Ko shook her head "His little gal pal… she's a distant cousin of mine…" said Ko.

"That's not good…" said Usa.

"So should we warn everyone?" asked Carrot.

Usopp sighed, "I already tried…" he said.

"You three should go home…" said Usa.

"But why?" yelled all three.

"As your captain I think it's best if you three do head home… it will be a busy day tomorrow… I will meet you in the meeting place…" said Usopp.

"Aye, aye…" said all three.

All three ran home.

"Your not going to meet them are you?" asked Ko.

Usopp shook his head, "Your right I'm not…" said Usopp.

Later after the sun had set, Luffy's crew and Usopp were on the beach.

"It's because I'm a liar… no will believe me…" said Usopp, "But the pirates really are coming… that's something I can't change. They all think tomorrow will just another peaceful day…" said Usopp.

He took a breath, "It's up to me! I must fight off those pirates and I'll have real stories to tell! I may be a liar! But this time I tale will come true! They may shoot me and they may chose me away… But this village is my home my home! I love this village and I'm going to protect it!"

"Well then we're going to help you!" said Luffy.

Usopp looked at the small crew. "You guys are willing to fight along side me? Why?"

"You're hopelessly outnumbered right?" said Luffy.

"And I promised someone who will go unnamed for now that I'd fight the Black Cats…" said Ko.

"You look pretty scared too…" said Zoro.

Usopp denied he was scared… but his legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"So what I'm scared, you guys can stop laughing now! Just leave!" yelled Usopp on the fact he now thought they were pitting him.

"We're fighting not fighting out pity, we're fighting because we're impressed…" said Zoro.

"who'd risk their life out of pity?" asked Luffy.

Usopp began to cry… "You guys…" he cried tears of joy.

"Except for Ko, she's fighting to help you and to help a relative…" said Usa pointing to her younger half sister.

"Who told you the mole was a relative of mine?" asked Ko.

"I just assumed as you fought a member of the Kone Clan… which is probably the person you talked to probably…" said Usa.

Ko sweatdroped, "Well we should come up a plan ASAP…" she said changing the subject.

Usopp began to explain the situation, they will attack by using the hill by the beach as most of the island is surrounded by sheer cliffs.

"So if we defend this path then we're be okay…" said Ko taking note in a note book she had.

"Piece o' cake!" said Luffy.

"But we're be fighting an army… what can you guys do anyways?" asked Usopp.

"I cut" said Zoro.

"I strategize." said Ko.

"I stretch." said Luffy.

"I steal" said Nami.

"I surprise." said Usa.

"I hide." said Usopp.

"You've gotta fight!" yelled the small crew.

Hours later on the Black Cat's ship.

"Captain Jango!" yelled Katherine knocking on the door.

No answer.

"Jango!" called Katherine pudding on the door.

No answer

"Idiot!" yelled Katharine punching the door.

No answer.

"Uh-oh…" said a nameless black cat member.

"The chick's angry…" said another Black Cat member.

"OH THAT'S IT!" she yelled.

She took out a Broad Sword from Pocket Space and broke down the door. She went inside and grabbed Jango by the collar. He was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and boxer shorts with pink hearts all over it some how he still wore his hat and sunglasses.

"I thought Captain Jango was a briefs man…" joked another nameless black cat member.

"What is this about Katherine?" asked Jango.

"The men have been awaiting your orders for half an hour… as first mate it was my duty to get you…" said Katherine with an angry vein.

"But the sun hasn't risen yet… it not morning until its dawn" said Jango.

Katherine glared at him… Jango sighed.

"Set sail men while I go find my pants!" said Jango.

The black Cat pirates cheered except for Katherine who gave a smirk.

Meanwhile on the hill…

"It's perfect!" said Usopp.

The entire hill was covered in slippery oil.

"The plan is to attack them while they was slipping on the oil… no matter what will hold this pass…" said Usopp.

"Unless we're the ones who fall…" said Nami.

"Or Usa accidentally sets a fire with her ki…" said Ko.

"The flames will be pink…" said Usa with a sweat drop.

"You sure did come up with a slick plan Usopp." said Luffy.

"When it comes to daring plans and this sling shot I have absolute confidence…" said Usopp.

"Dawn's approaching…" said Ko.

However as fate would have it.

On another shore that had a hill…

"All right men hit the beach! Attack the village and take the mansion!" said Katharine with a smirk "He thinks his plan will go off without a hitch he's greatly mistaken…" she thought at the same time.

"Captain there's two suspicious boats…" said one of the nameless member of the black cat pirates.

"Check them out then…" said Jango

Back at the other shore.

"Where are they?" asked Usa yawning.

"Hey I think I heard someone go "Yarrr!" …" said Nami.

"Let me see…" said Ko taking off her hat.

Usopp gasped "You have cat ears?" he asked.

"Shh…" she said… her ears began ot twitch they stopped "Yep we have confirmation… we're on the wrong beach…" said Ko.

"And is it to the north?" asked Nami.

"Yep, to the north…" said Ko.

"The north!" yelled Usopp.

"You mean we are at the wrong beach?" said Zoro.

"I forgot there's another landing to the north." said Usopp, "But the pirates had their meeting here I just assumed."

"There's a pass almost like this one, if we head strait north we should be in there in 3 minutes." said Usopp.

"Oh no! Out ships are at the north beach…" said Nami, "My treasure!"

"I'll be in there in 20 seconds!" said Luffy running absentmindedly

"That plan was all for nothing!" yelled Usopp before running towards North.

Everyone else was going to head there as well however… Nami fell down the oily hill, she grabbed onto Zoro, who accidentally tripped Usa and Ko. Near the bottom of the oil used the three like stepping stones. All three fell down the hill.

"Sorry but my treasure's in danger…" said Nami who ran away.

"Nami…" growled Usa becoming angry… however, because she was cover in oil… her dress caught on fire , the flames were oddly pink but never the less she was fire.

"Stop drop and roll!" shouted Zoro.

"Don't it might spread… jump in to ocean quickly!" said Ko.

Usa listened to her sister… fortunately she wasn't burned… in fact she had no mark. However somehow her bra and unities managed not to catch on fire at least it was better than if they did.

"NAMI WILL PAY!" she yelled.

"I thought I was angry…" said Zoro with a sweat drop while trying to look away from the half naked Usa.

Meanwhile the black cats had landed and were about to the attack the village. Katherine was leading the way when many of the men fell hit by pachinko balls.

"At least he's here…" thought Katharine.

"I'm the great captain Usopp and I've been waiting for you!" yelled Usopp, "Great… where's is Luffy? I thought he would have been here by now…." he thought

"You're that brat that over heard us…" said Jango.

"Leave now while you still can! I have 10 million men ready to strike." said Usopp.

"10 million… no one will fall for that… not even…" thought Katherine.

"10 million men!" yelled Jango.

Katherine anime fell, "I didn't think was that stupid…" she thought.

"It's an obvious lie…" said one of the nameless pirates.

"Yeah I bet he doesn't even have one man…" said another names less pirate.

"Men… I doubt… but he does have one woman on his side" said Katherine in a strange voice.

Jango heard what she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She turned around and launched her throwing weapons mainly at the nameless members, she did several back flips and landed next to a surprised Usopp.

"From This day forward… I'm no longer a member of the Black Cat Pirates!" yelled Katherine.

Next Time: The Battle for Syrup Begins... lies, deceit, broken hearts, anger, hypnotism and one really pissed off rabbit girl. What will happen?


	13. Helpless Pleas and Angry Ki

A/N: Sorry... I haven't worked on this forever... I had a ton on my mind today and I decided to work on this being a fic I haven't worked on for a long time... well first I'd like to say that due the long time in-between the last update and this one I have written another fic that's somewhat similar (a retelling but this time the Naruto cast is involved... it's called The Biju Biju Fruit) and I based the fight with the Black Cat pirates loosely on the one from that story just replace Kyubi with... well you'll see... and then YAY! 3,000 hits! Here's the next and long awaited chapter...

Chapter 13: Helpless Pleas and Angry Ki

Usopp stared at the young woman beside him. He wondered why she would help him… other than what he heard that she was Ko's distant cousin.

"Of all people… I would have never expected you of all people to betray captain Kuro…" said Jango.

"You should have expected it though… I'm different than when I first joined." Said Katharine, "I'm going to help this ugly, long nosed liar dude to save the town he loves!"

Usopp sweatdroped "Ugly long nosed liar dude?" he said.

"Sorry…" said Katharine.

"Captain sir!" said a nameless black cat pirate.

"Not more trouble, we have this now the bitch betrayed us…" said Jango.

"No it's treasure!" said the nameless black cat pirate, "4 maybe 5 million berries."

"4 or 5 million? Why would they have that much" Thought Usopp, "That's it…"

"Please don't do what I'm thinking you're going to do…" said Katharine.

"That's my treasure I'll give you!" yelled Usopp.

Katherine anime fell, "You did…"

"You'll give us the treasure?" said one of the names members of the black cat crew.

"That's right if you leave! Leave now and you will get that treasure!" said Usopp.

"Um… Long nosed liar dude… they're going to take the treasure anyways…" said Katherine with a sigh.

"The bitch is right…" Jango, "We could just take the treasure…"

Katherine and Usopp sighed.

"You have any bright idea?" asked Usopp.

"Just this…" said Katherine, "Jango you better not try to hypnotize us… I know your planning!"

Jango snapped his fingers in disappointment, now that she was there he couldn't try to hypnotize Usopp.

/Just then Nami showed up and whack Usopp on the head with her staff.

"That treasure on the ship is mine and I'm not giving away one berry of it!" yelled Nami.

"Ow what that for!" yelled Usopp.

"That's for trying to give away my treasure…" said Nami who noticed Katherine.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the one helping you guys… I'm sure Ko mentioned something…" said Katherine.

"Oh yeah…" said Nami, "So where's Luffy… he charged here first…"

"I don't know, maybe he got lost or scared…" said Usopp.

"He's lost…" sighed Nami.

"You ready you two…" said Katharine.

Neither one answered…

"Are you going to help me or not…" said Katherine.

"I can't help… I'm just a girl…" said Nami.

"…" said Katherine, "So am I… and what about you…" she said then noticed his shaking legs.

They then noticed the pirates heading towards them.

"Do either one of you have any bright ideas?" asked Katherine.

"I just remembered I have Caltrops…" said Usopp.

"That's great…" said Katherine.

"Give me some too…" said Nami.

Usopp and Nami threw to the ground while Katherine threw throwing weapons to pin them down.

Meanwhile on the slope of fiery doom. Which was a good name for it as Usa's anger set it the slope on fire with pink flames.

"Nami…" growled Usa.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Ko.

"I have no idea…" said Zoro.

That's when they felt skinny arms that were somehow strong lift them up. Usa held each of them under each of her arms.

"I have a way…" said Usa.

She jumped while holding on to them over the fire. When they got to the other side.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" yelled Zoro and Ko.

"Because…" said Usa who ran off.

"Sometimes I don't get her…" said Ko.

"Well we better fallow…" said Zoro.

Back on the north slope Usopp and Katherine stopped the Black Cat Pirates with their weapons.

"You know I'm going to take a break…" said Nami.

"We've only been fighting for a minute!" yelled Katharine.

Nami began to walk away when she found more caltrops behind them.

"Don't blame me! I didn't throw them!" yelled Katharine.

"Those were the ones you threw…" yelled Usopp.

That's when Usopp was hit in the head by one of the members of the crew… tried to stop but he was attack again… Nami and Katherine came to his deference but both were knocked into the wall… That's when Jango reminded them that captain Kuro would kill them and the pirates ran up the slope with only Usopp trying to stop them… fortunately that's when the pirates were hit by a flash of pink… stood on top of the hill was Luffy, Zoro, Ko and Usa… Ko was sighing while both Luffy and Zoro stared at the half naked rabbit girl both of them had looks of saying "I was angry earlier… and now I'm kind of scared"…

"Nami! You will pay!" yelled Usa.

Nami sweatdroped, "What did I do…" she said.

"When you pushed me down I got angry… and that set the oil on fire because of my Ki! It burned off my clothes! You will pay!" yelled Usa.

Nami sweatdroped… the angry glow didn't help things… even if Pink is a happy color.

Fortunately luck was on Nami's side as one of the pirates whistled at Usa, "Hey rabbit girl… I like the look you're wearing…"

"WHAT!" yelled Usa who's rage grew… as she began to glow even more, "All of you will pay… once I get a decent set of clothes!"

Faster than you can say "Ki Blast!" Usa ran towards the boat while maneuvering over and around pirates… getting in to her and her sisters shared boat… and coming back in a white sundress covered in the design of falling cherry blossoms…

"Since I didn't get a good look of who said that I'm going after all of you…" said Usa, "Unless of course you give him away on the count of three…"

Every single member thought one thing "That bitch is freaking insane…" and decided to rat out him out however they weren't expecting her to shout out "3!" Right away… and so began to horrifying one sided fight.

"So… Luffy… were you angry too?" asked Ko.

"That's not supposed to bend that way!" yelled one of the pirates

"I was but I forgot what about!" said Luffy.

"Make her stop!" yelled another of the pirates.

"Should we help her?" asked Zoro.

"I'm going to die! Jesus, Allah, Buddha, I love you all!" screamed one of the pirates.

"A better question is should we help the enemy?" said Ko.

"Get this chick away from me!" yelled one of the pirates.

"Let's help Nami and Usopp…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"My spine!" scearemd yet another of the pirates.

"And my cousin…" said Ko.

After Usa practically single handedly defeated the Black Cat pirates… including two guards on the ship which she snuck on and beaten both to a bloody pulp… when it was all done Usopp's injuries were being bandaged while Nami and Katherine's injuries weren't too bad… ironically Usa was in pretty bad shape as she used too much ki during the fight and was out of it…

"Food…" she mumbled.

"At least the town's safe…" sighed Usopp.

"It's all thanks to Nami… if it hadn't been for Nami sending Usa into a berserk rage it would have been a tough fight…" said Ko.

"Food…" moaned Usa.

"Thanks red…" said Katharine sarcastically.

"Is it a Kone thing to have nicknames for people?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"Not really…" said both Kones.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Jango.

Jango was only one not beaten to a bloody pulp… for some odd reason Usa thought he was child molester… he spent the entire time standing there in shock.

"Well looks like the idiot finally came out of it…" said Katherine.

"Katherine you're the cause of it!" yelled Jango.

"Don't blame me… it was just an odd coincidence to that I would betray the crew and that a crazed girl would attack the crew…" said Katherine.

"What is going here!" yelled a voice at the top of the slope.

Everyone looked up and saw Kuro… standing there…

"It's not my fault Katherine betrayed us!" yelled Jango.

Kuro laughed… "Katherine… betray us? That's a laugh…" said Kuro with a smirk.

"No he's right…" said Katherine getting up.

"Really…" said Kuro adjust his glasses.

"That's right… and it's time to finish this!" yelled Katherine.

She ran towards Kuro while drawing a long sword from pocket space… she was about to stake when he disappeared and reappeared her behind her with strange gloves with swords on the tips of the fingers.

"That was just a test to see if you were still in top shape… I was unsure but the way you adjusted your glasses I thought you were…" said Katherine.

"Very good Katherine…" said Kuro with a smirk.

That's when the two continued to fight… it seemed evenly matched… Kuro was very fast while Katherine seemed to follow his movement…

"I've gotten better you have to admit that…" said Katherine.

"No… you haven't… I'm just toying with you…" said Kuro.

"What?" said Katherine.

That's when Kuro slashed with all 10 claws…

"You were always foolish Katherine… you a bigger fool that I thought…" said Kuro.

Kuro glared at both Usopp and Ko.

"Isn't it Usopp… and that little bitch…" said Kuro.

"Hey… you're just angry that I outsmarted you…" said Ko.

"You two are going to get it this time…" said Kuro.

"Stop right now!" cried a voice.

Everyone look up on the hill and saw Kaya.

"Kaya…" whispered Usopp.

"Klahadore… please stop right now…" cried Kaya.

With Kaya's appearance who knew what would happen…

Next Time: After Kuro seriously injuries Ko, he and Luffy duke it out... meanwhile Usopp must defend Kaya from Jango the hypnotist... will Katherine be able top help shatter Kuro's dream? Find out next time!


	14. The Monkey VS the Black Cat

A/N: Man... It's been a long time since I worked on this... I mean when I haven't worked on this is about a year and a half. Wow... that's a long time. And I bet you must thinking "She must have some sort of motive to update"... I do. Someone drew fan art of Ko! Beating up Sanji! Here's how to get there... just remove the spaces: http : / / jeraldineschreiber . deviantart . com / art / Ko - and - Sanji - for - Emma - 114609350

I'm going to put up a proper link in my profile very soon... So please if that doesn't work... go to my profile... And I put in a preview of Sanji's full on introduction that is based on the picture... because I have no idea when and if I'm going to introduces him. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Monkey VS the Black Cat

Everyone who was conscious stared at up at the sight.

"Kuro stop this" cried Kaya.

"Well isn't it Miss Kaya." Mocked Kuro.

"Usopp I'm sorry I didn't believe you…" cried Kaya, "You're fighting for me… bleeding for me… even after what I did."

"Kaya! Get out of here!" yelled Usopp.

They watched as she pulled out a gun and Kuro used mind games to prevent Kaya from shooting him. After Kuro mentioned all of those times Kaya dropped the gun.

Kuro turned towards Usopp and Ko.

"You two are going to pay." Muttered Kuro adjusting his glasses.

That's when Ko took out her throwing weapons, Kuro just used his claws to block them.

"Pathetic, I know all about the Kone Style Throwing Weapon Technique. That will not work on me." Said Kuro.

That's when Luffy punched him from where he was standing. Note: He was pretty far down.

"He just punched him…" said Usopp in shock.

"What the…" muttered Jango.

"He's a Devil Fruit user." Mumbled Katherine getting up.

"You're alive!" yelled Usopp.

"Yeah… I guess I am…" mumbled Katherine wiping blood her mouth, "I remember devil users when I was a kid… but it was such a long time ago…"

"I see…" said Usopp blinking.

That's when suddenly the three Usopp Pirates came out of some nearby bushes and began to beat up Kuro with a shovel, a frying pan and a baseball bat.

"What are you doing?" asked Usopp.

"You promised us that you would meet us at the usual spot! Why didn't you come!" yelled Pepper.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Usopp, "Go home!"

That's when Kuro got up, which frightened the three kids. He took no second thought to the children.

"I demand to know what happened here." Muttered Kuro.

"My sister took them all out… like it was nothing." Said Ko.

"So you must be weaker than you're sister." Said Kuro.

"Well Usa wasn't very sane at the moment. She went into a berserk rage." Said Ko, "I'm sure you were going to kill them anyways… right."

The two looked at each other.

"Luffy… he's mine!" yelled Ko.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"He knows a lot about the Kone Clan… and he knows a lot about my abilities… if he's able to beat me then he's all yours." Said Ko.

Luffy sighed… "Fine." He muttered.

That's when Ko took out a chain sickle, she began to spin the chain.

"You know about the ways of Kone clan… right… so you must know about the Specialty and Secondary Specialty." Said Ko.

"The specialty is taught by a teacher, while the secondary specialty it taught by one of the parents." Said Kuro.

"That's right while a member of the Kone clan has a specialty which they have chosen to excel at, the secondary specialty is something their good at, better than all other weapons in their repartee…" said Ko, "My specialty is the Rapier… this is only my secondary specialty… handed down by my mother."

Ko threw the heavy chain at Kuro who just dodged.

"Damn it!" yelled Ko.

She saw that he vanished.

"Where did he go!" she called out.

That's when he appeared behind her… and slashed her with his claws. She fell to the ground and into unconsciousness.

"Ko…" said Usa getting up weakly.

"I thought you were unconscious." Said Zoro.

"No… I'm just really, really hungry." Said Usa.

"I see…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

Usa used all of her strength to run, grab her sister and place her into a safe place.

"She's still breathing." Said Usa with a sigh.

"That's good." Said Nami walking over to the two.

That's when Usa's stomach began to growl, she blushed and cried out, "I'm still hungry!"

"I have an idea!" yelled Katherine getting everyone's attention, "Usopp you're in charge."

"When did you learn my name?" asked Usopp.

"Picked it up." Explained Katherine with a shrug.

"Leaving him in charge… that's a laugh." Said Kuro.

That's when Luffy once again pinched him.

"You're fight is with me!" yelled Luffy, who looked at the injured Ko, laying there.

"Usopp Pirates!" yelled Usopp.

"What is it?" asked Pepper.

"Protect Kaya with your lives… don't worry I'll join you soon." Said Usopp.

The three boys realized that they had to and began to lead the girl into the forest.

"Jango follow them!" ordered Kuro.

Jango nodded and followed them, that's when Usopp managed to send a pachinko ball into his back.

"What the hell!" yelled Jango.

"Hey! Mr. Pedo!" yelled Katherine she took out a chakram and threw it.

That's when Katherine used the distraction to pick up Usopp… but she collapsed.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be super strong!" yelled Usopp.

"No… I'm a member of the Kone Clan… we're known for our brains… the Gi Clan is known for their brawn." Muttered Katherine.

Zoro sighed and picked up both of them and went into the forest.

"I don't need your help! I can walk just fine!" yelled Katherine who began to cough up blood.

Zoro said nothing and just rolled his eyes.

Jango quickly followed after them.

Luffy and Kuro stared at each other… knowing a fight would be soon… the two prepared for a fight. Nami and Usa sat there watching.

"Nami… I have a deal for you… if you go get three bottles of white liquid and bandage up Ko, I'll help you rob the Black cat pirates." Said Usa.

"Sure." Said Nami with a smirk.

Nami ran over to Usa and Ko's boat and immediately found the bottles she as talking about and grabbed three of them, she brought them back to Usa and began to bandage Ko as Usa began to drink from one of them.

"She got over confidante…" said Usa.

"Huh?" asked Nami.

"Since we came to East Blue she's become over confidante… Since we began our jobs as thieves we acted as one of the tests of the Grand Line… taking out those pirate crews not strong enough." Explained Usa, "She's thinks that all of these pirate crews she faced are dinky… meaning that she's better than them… Because of that she looses focus. It's been happening more often."

"I see…" said Nami.

"Yell me when you're done." Said Usa.

"I'm done." Said Nami with a nod.

"Okay… good." Said Usa.

She grabbed one of the two unopened bottles and began to feed Ko one of them.

"This always wakes her up." Explained Usa.

After a minute of pouring the horrible concoction down her throat, Ko woke up and began to cough.

"How many time have I told you don't feed me that while I'm sleeping." Said Ko who then winced at the pain.

"Ko rest!" said Usa, "You got over confidante again and lost."

"I did… damn it." Muttered Ko wincing at the pain again.

"So where are the others?" asked Ko noticing Kuro and Luffy were fighting yet everyone else who was conscious at the time were gone.

"They went into the forest." Answered Usa.

"I see…" sighed Ko.

"Let's go get that treasure!" yelled Nami.

"Okay…" said Usa with a nod, "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Ko with a nod.

Usa and Nami went to the ship, while Ko watched Luffy and Kuro fight.

:"I hope their okay…" said Ko.

Meanwhile in the forest, Zoro continued to carry Katherine and Usopp.

"Go that way!" yelled Usopp pointing in a direction.

Zoro went the wrong way.

"No! The your other "that way"!" yelled Katherine.

Unfortunately the three of them were lost… hopefully Kaya wasn't doomed… right… RIGHT?

Surprise Omake! Special Preview:

(Note: Will most likely differ from final version)

(Scene: Sanji introduces himself to Nami.)

Sanji began to flirt with Nami… Usa and Ko stared at the sight.

"Please tell me he's not going to join…" muttered Ko.

"Don't worry he will." Said Luffy with determination.

Sanji then noticed the two younger girls at the table… his eyes explode in hearts. He went to the younger of the sisters.

"Oh, I apologize for not noticing you at first." Said Sanji full of love.

Ko just calmly drank her milk… ignoring him.

It took about a minute for Sanji to realize that she wasn't going to talk to him… that's when he went to Usa… Burt before he could say anything.

"Please stop it I really don't like it when guys flirt with me." Explained Usa lightly glowing.

"Why is that?" asked Sanji, "You're such a beautiful girl and…"

That's when Ko couldn't ignore him any further. She walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and began to beat the snow out of him.

"Is that normal?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"No… normally she juts pins him to the ground. But I guess she's a lot more serious after what happened with our dad." Said Usa who then realized, "Oh my she's beating him senseless! Put him down! Put him down now!"

End of Surprise Mini Story.

Next Time: Luffy and Kuro continue their fight, during which Luffy tells him of how his plan came to be. Meanwhile Usopp, Zoro and Katherine try to find Kaya before it's too late... will they be able to make or will they be forever lost? Find out next time!


End file.
